Here we go Again!
by jboy44
Summary: Life didn't turn out like Yuuko thought it would, Rejected form collage forced into a dead end job, where the only good thing in her life was her boyfriend & boss Akihisa. One night the young couple wished they could go back to improve both there lives, do there Teenage years and do it right. Well Wish grant! Now some how time as been rewound. Now they are right back at Fumizuki.
1. Chapter 1

Yuuko kinoshita's point of view

I had finally finished high school and the ten collages I applied to send their response letters can't wait to see how amazing I did.

I then opened the first one and my eyes widen as I read, " We're sorry Miss Kinoshita but we looked at your transcript… You are too well round to choose a major so instead of wasting our time and your money we will not accept you."

My eyes widen I opened them all up and shit! The next seven where like that! What the hell I did everything those got dam teachers told me….. The same teachers who made Akihisa do heavy lifting when they could have just used their own avatars…. DAM IT!

I start to tear up I hadn't been accept wait there was two more I then opened then and saw Accept depending on how well the interview goes I smiled still hope they where my last chose but still!

a few weeks later I was in an office dressed in a business skirt suit that was grey with my arms crossed I listen to the man who was the headmaster I then rolled my eyes as he listed the schools founding date wrong " actually your school was found in 1987 not 1985 idiot!

he then yelled "REJECTED!"

I smashed my head "DAM IT!" I growled as I left I the lost a school because I act the way I always do…. Witch is how the teachers told me to act sense I was in class a….DAM IT!

the next interview didn't go better much better.

in it the lady headmaster asked me , "why do you want to attend this collage?"

I then said, " because it's my last option!" I then covered my mouth and got up and said, "I'll show myself out!"

I walked out reject by all collages. How the hell was this the bright future Class-A promised me? You know looking back having students have a war over equipment is pretty stupid… Dam it!

two years later

I was at home in my pink hoodie and white shorts looking at help wanted adds Mom and dad we're going to kick me out if I could find one!

I looked at all the options five different convenience stores! I face palmed and said, "It's official! I waste my highschool life!" I then turned the page hoping to see more options but nope just a reveal of a Broadway play staring my twin! They loved it…. Come to think of it most of Class -F is doing better then class-A. "How can that be we had better equipment, while they had….. very not going to give up spirit…resourcefulness… better planning skills….and team work… the ability to set a goal and work towards it... DAM IT THEY WHERE THE BETTER DAM CLASS!"

I cried as it hit me! All A did was make me a stuck up bitch, with no life skills! SHIT!

I cried as I took the help want ads and walked out "I've hit rock bottom! After highschool!"

Later on I was walking into the store manager's office for my interview and my eyes widen it was Akihisa! Dress in jeans a white shirt and a blue vest.

He was shining his manager of the year award as he said, " Well now this is awkward."

I cried as I said, "you would be my boss! It's officially Class-F students doing better than Class-A!"

Akihisa then smiled and said, " better than you think I have a granitite corporate promotion…. In nine years so I can have ten years of working for the company in place of a collage degree. Really sucks I didn't have good enough grades to even get looked at."

I sat in the chair and cried, "better than being lied too! Class-A ruined my life my grades all equally good like they said was best, made me look like someone who could commit to a degree and I was reject and the ones that would accept me I blow the interviews because of the stuck up bitch they made me into."

I even cried out, " Now my parents are going to kick me out and I'll be homeless because I can't even find a job!" I was in tears hiding my face!

He got up and put a hand on my back and said, " it's ok it's ok don't cry! Look I know I shouldn't do this but I'll hire you! All the rest of the people wanting the bag boy or girl opening are class A students anyhow, It doesn't matter witch one I hire in the long run …at least for the store."

I was crying as I asked " and what's in it for you?"

Akihisa smiled at me and said, " you and me dinner tonight maybe?"

I then blinked and said, "Well why not! I've never had a date before anyway what could happen!

Return to third person point of view.

Seven hours later in a two bedroom apartment Akihisa was in his bed panting with a panting Yuuko who was cuddling happily, as she said, " well…. That was amazing!"

Akihisa smiled as he held her, "thanks." His phone then sound and he check it, " I saw the tie on the door roomie good for you. Hope She is beautiful."

He then texted back, " yes she is Miharu."

Yuuko looked at the text stunned and said, "Wait I thought she hated men, why is she your roommate?"

Akihisa then put the phone on the night stand, " We became friends in a support group!"

he then reached in to his the night stand and pulled out a card and hand it to her, "this one!"

Yuuko's eyes widen as she read, " support group for people who were… HOLLY SHIT!" She then pulled Akihsia in to a hug and said, "I DIDN'T KNOW!"

Akihsia held her back and teared up and said, " I don't want to talk about my sister right now…. It's worst for Miharu it was her dad for her!"

Yuuko's eyes widen as she shivered, " No wonder she hates Men!"

Five years later Yuuko and Akihisa were walking home from work hand in hand Akihsia was in his normal manager outfit the only think different about him was he had grown a thin mustache.

Yuuko was dressed in a shite shirt and blue shorts, and a blue vest as she said, " Well four more years till you get the promotion to corporate."

Akihisa smiled and he said, " yeah but I don't know how we're going to manage to keep up the rent now that Miharu moved away."

Yuuko shrugged and said, " We can't blame her she moved out because her dad moved back to town. You would have done the same thing if your sister moved back."

Akihsia shivered and said, " yeah but we still in a crappy place I mean me and Miharu could barely keep paying it with two checks, we managed just fine with your third check. But now that we're done to two I have no idea. I mean it's gone up a lot!"

Yuuko Crossed her arms and said, " Well I guess it's like I said on our first anniversary. You're the only thing good in my life!" She then moved closer to him and said, " Oh how I wish I hadn't been class A!"

Akihisa then looked to a shoot star and said, " and how I wish I could go back and do highschool over my economic skills would get me in to collage for sure, then I won't have to wait four more years to get that high paying corporate job, so you won't have to worry about anything!"

Yuuko looked to the shooting star and said, "wanting to turn back the clock to make my life better That's romantic as it gets!" they then kissed and the shoot star shined bright!

and when they broke apart they both gasp in shock they were in an ally in day time back in there teenage bodies complete with uniforms.

Yuuko looked herself over, " What the hell!?"

Akihsia looked at himself pulling out his highschool phone to check the date, "It's the day of the placement test three hours before school starts! How?"

Yuuko was stunned and said, "Holly shit! We wished under a shooting star and it came true! ….. We should have just wish to win the lottery!"

Akihisa looked at her and felt his smooth face, " I know! I miss my mustache!"

Yuuko then hugged him and said, " I know I do too! But well…. We have a chance to do things right this time! Now we have time for the placement test and I'm sure as hell not going back to A it screwed up my life once not going to let it do it again, But I don't know if I can fail it on purpose to get in to class F!"

Akihisa then said, " and I don't want to be the probationary student again…. Wait I got it!" He then snapped his fingers. " We don't put our names on our test! That way we do them for real and we still get zeroes sending us to F together!"

Yuuko hugged him and said, " and sense they'll know it's me and you's test then they won't be able to make you do the heavy lifting again as they'll know you're not test paper stupid!"

The couple kissed and Akihsia held her close and said, "well we have three hours before the test!"

Yuuko then said, "you know Miharu would be her man hating old self now….. which means you won't have your best friend."

Akihisa smiled and said, " then let's go handle that up! I'm not being best friends with Yuuji again!" He then grabbed her hand and walked off leading the way to the coffee shop, it took them an hour to get there and in a moment Miharu walked out.

Miharu was yelling, "WHAT DO YOU WANT PIG!?"

Akihisa held out his phone and hit a two buttons one put it on speaker so his sister's voice saying, " oh Akihisa my handsome little brother I was just looking at my album on you in the tub" the tone of her voice sounding creepy.

Miharu then screamed! " YOUR SISTER IS LIKE MY DAD!" Akihisa hung up as he nodded tearing up.

Miharu teared up and in a moment the two hugged crying as they yelled, "I'M NOT ALONE!"

Yuuko then hugged them both, " there there!

Miharu broke the hug and said, " I thought you were a pig!"

Akihsia was crying as he said, " I mask my pain behind the mask of a happy fool! Kind of like you channel your rage against your dad against all men!"

Miharu teared up and said, "Someone understands me!"

Yuuko pull Akihsia in to a hug as she petted him and said, " it's ok Akihsia I'm here" Akihsia then cried in to her arms as he held her.

Miharu's eyes where watering, "This is pure love!"

to be continued.


	2. idiots classes and test wars!

In an alley way after the school day Akihisa and Yuuko were meeting.

Yuuko smiled and said, "On my end the test went great I didn't put my name so I'll get an instant zero and go to F."

Akihisa smiled and said, " Like wise and Himeji fainted in the test again. So everything is playing out close to last time I still have no idea how the hell this is possible."

Yuuko then said, " We wished on a shooting star and when we kissed eachother we were in the past as wishing and true loves kiss is in play here I think it's safe to say there is no logical answer for this." She crossed her arms.

Akihsia rubbed the back of his head, " good point this is so weird though, I have to suffer through ironman and the FFF all over again man!"

Yuuko then said, " Not on my watch! I have just the perfect idea how to handle that, But right now I most ask did the house you lived at in highschool have or has a comfortable cough?"

Akihsia blushed and said, " yes!" He then took her and they were off.

A few hours later in Akihisa's house Akihsia and Yuuko where on the couch the only thing covering their bodies was a sheet.

Yuuko snuggled into Akihisa's chest panting happily, "oh that was amazing! Thank you teenage hormones!"

Akihisa held her close and kissed her head, " Yeah I know." At which point there was a phone rang so he reached for the tablet near them they put them and answered it, " hello?"

On the other in Hideyoshi screamed, " WHY ARE YOU ANSWERING MY SISTER'S PHONE!?"

Yuuko then smirked as she snuggled up to Akihisa who was struggling to think of what to say so she came out and said, " because he's my boyfriend and we just did the clothless dance of love brother dear!"

Akihsia moved the phone away from his ear as he screamed, " SAY WHAT!?" Yuuko then took the phone and said, "I'm spending the night with Akihisa byebye brother and trust me I'm in big strong protective arms right now so don't' worry!" She then hung up and laughed.

Akihisa then looked to her as she said, "I've been waiting to do that sense we got together! But the bastard won't call me in the future or return my calls! He was too busy playing girl roles on Broadway to worry about his sister."

Akihisa rolled his eyes, " in a weird way everyone was pretty much the same as they were in highschool."

the next day the couple where walking to school hand in hand, as they spotted ironman.

Ironman looked between them and said, " so this is why your test didn't have names on it. You didn't want to be in different classes form the one you love. That's beautiful it really is."

Akihsia pulled Yuuko into his arms and said, " why thank you I know the way to class f see you around teach."

they then walked into class hand in hand, Making Minami scream in German.

Yuuji was stunned ,Himeji was fanning herself freaking out, and Kouta was looking at them with shock, Hideyoshi wasn't there yet!

Himeji was freaking out and she asked, "what Is this!?"

Akihsia then said, " Me and Yuuko aren't hiding our relationship anymore."

Minami then signed in relief "so that's why he didn't ask me out he's faithful!"

Himeji likewise breathed a sigh of relief, " yeah I thought I really was getting fat!"

The FFF then stood before him about to yell how they were Going to kill Akihisa but Miharu jumped in front of them and said, " YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Yuuji looked stunned, "Wait what! Why are you protecting him? You don't like men!?"

Miharu then said, " Akihisa is the exception! Me and him share the same pain of being touched…. In the bad way….. by ….." she then teared up as she said, "…family!"

Everyone then screamed.

Akihisa started crying into Yuuko's arms, " Why big sister!"

Miharu then cried, " why daddy!"

Everyone was wide eyed and shaking.

The FFF dropped to one knee, " Akihisa We're sorry we didn't know!"

At witch point Hideyoshi ran in roaring in rage, "DIE SISTER FUCKER!" He then tackled Akihisa making everyone in the class rush in and Attack Hideyoshi.

a few minutes later Hideyoshi was tied up crying black and blue as Minami and Himeji was shaking there fingers in disapproval.

Himeji who was finishing Akihisa's story, " and with all that if your sister chose to heal the man she loves that way respect it! It's ok to be jealous that she is the one healing him. But Attack him will do nothing but hurt him farther!"

the FFF nodded in agreement, "such a horrible fate! We of the FFF will never bother him again as an apology for his pain! You most do the same thing Sister Hideyoshi!"

Minami crossed her arms, " yeah Hideyoshi you need to grow up and be a big girl!"

Hideyoshi was crying, " I'm a boy!"

Miharu then crossed her arms, "I'm so happy I forgot to put my name down to make it here! No one is messing with Akihisa on my watch! Well me and Yuuko's watch!"

Akihisa smiled a little and held his head, "the Bond of friendship foraged through shared pain is the mightiest!"

Kouta looked at Akihisa who just said something out of Uncharacteristically deep and said, "say what now?"

Ironman then walked in and said, "I'm your home room teacher, Minami you scored the lowest on the test so you're the probationary student!"

She then screamed as he said, " Now follow me! Your avatar can touch things so I need you to use it and your own muscle to move some boxes In the storage room!"

He then grabbed her arm and pulled her out as she cried in German.

Yuuji then cleared his throat, " well I'm class rep so I'm In charge! We need a test war fast! Class e's scores are close to ours! Plus we have a few people who's score should be high but messed up!" he said looking at Miharu Himeji and Yuuko. " I saw we cash in."

Akihsia smiled, " I get it me Miharu Yuuko and Himeji take the makeup test as soon as it starts then pay high number smash low numbers.

Yuuji smiled and said, "See even he gets the genius now Minami was supposed to be ambassador so we need a violator fill in? Anyone?"

Yuuko then pushed her still tied up twin up and Yuuji said, " good show girl!"

Hideyoshi looked to his twin and said, " Why?"

Miharu untied him and said, " do you need to ask!"

Later on in the makeup test room.

Minami was looking at the large number of completed Paper beside Yuuko and Himeji then her eyes widen as an even larger stack next to Akihisa.

Akihisa then said, " they are all economics tests! The thing My savant syndrome is targeted at!" Himeji then looked back at it gasping in shock. "Wait what!?"

Yuuko smiled as she said, " and we're battling under an economics field! This will be good."

Miharu then looked to Yuuko, " am I missing something?"

Akihsia then put his penile down, and Youko load the test in to a grading machine making the thing give one hundred percent correct results on all of them making her back away In shock, " what is this!?"

Akihisa then ran out and said, " Going to go win the test war now!"

he then ran into his class room kicking the door down it was Yuuji and a lot of class E students he face palmed and said, " I'm doomed!"

Akihsia growled and said, " No your night! Taste the wrath of a savant! Summon!" in a moment his avatar showed up.

the little guy was in swat team style armor with the armor being green, he has a glowing white slasher smile and pure glowing white eyes, a red f that looked like it was painted on was on his chest,

It was holding a massive missile launcher and above it it's score read, "the score! It's too high for the system to count! RUN! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR ALIVES!"

all of Class E's eyes widen as did Yuuji who said, "and here I thought Yuuko and Himeji where are secret weapons!

Akihisa's avatar then made it ran hellfire missiles down upon the room making everyone scream as fire blast or at least special effect ones explode all over the place all the while the avatar firing was laughing evilly.

Akihisa looked at his avatar and said, " Man have I got issues!" in a moment all of Class E where covered in dust there scores Zero being drug away kicking and screaming by ironman.

Yuuji was like wise covered in dust his avatar only had one point and was staring wide eyed one of his eyes twitching in horror.

Yuuji then blinked and said, "well now… I have no words! I have no got dam words!

Yuuko then ran up and hugged Akihisa and said, " I do WE WIN!" she then kissed Akihisa!

Himeji walked in and said, " So I guess we just battle under economic so Akihisa can just win it for us."

Miharu then said, "HAY! MY BESTY IS NOT A WEAPON!" She then grabbed and pulled on Himeji's hair in rage making her cry.

Minami was speaking in German at the sight!

Hideyoshi looked at Akihsia's avatar, "you sir need help! And I mean form a professional!"

Akihisa's point of view.

I held my Yuuko happily yes! I mean things are different! My avatar is very different but it's not the biggest difference Miharu is here now! I know about my savant syndrome this time around!

the FFF is leaving me alone! I'm pretty sure Hideyoshi hates me! I could feel his stare on the back of my skull as I went to kiss Yuuko.

Himeji and Minami seem to be cool with my relationship.

I'm not the probationary student this time either! Plus Yuuko isn't class A! I watched the movie! I know we will be seeing a shit load of butterflies form all this changes to day one!

…Oh well I'm sure me and Yuuko can face them together!

to be continued


	3. Contests, butterflies and Cosplay!

In her off the principle was waking to a shaking Youko.

Kaoru interlocked her fingers, " A savant! We are going to get hell for not being able to diagnoses that!" he then face palmed.

Youko was shaking like a leaf trying to drink some tea, "they didn't even take the losing class equipment!"

Kaoru then rolled her eyes, " even I know that's the classic instead of taking your stuff you owe us on tactic. They'll probably have them start a test war with another class to weaken them so they can finish the job."

Youko was shaking, " his avatar so scary hellfire missiles raining! OS HORRIFING! PLUS THE LAUGH AND GRIN!" She start panting as she dropped her tea cup and held her heart breathing heavy.

Kaoru then hit a button on her intercom and said, " Nurse miss Youko is in my office having a panic attack!"

Meanwhile in class F.

Shouko was in there saying," you are being summoned with a test war contest class-F!"

Yuuko then whispered to Akihisa and said, "I am so sorry I was one of this jerks!"

Akihsia then whispered back, "it's ok unlike most of them you beat the jerk and became as lovely on the inside as you are on the outside." Yuuko then blushed and giggled, "Oh akihsia."

Yuuji then said, " why would you want this crap we must study on?"

Shouko then said that, " It's about keeping you inline! And the losing class will have to do one thing of the winners chose!"

Akihsia crossed his arms, "so this is about your yandere ass forcing Yuji to go out with you!

Everyone looked at him in shock when Shouko said, " am I really that transparent?"

Miharu rose her arms and said, "my arms are up! Nowhere near Yuji don't hurt miss I admit to being a yandere!" This action was copied by Himeji and Minami!

Yuuko grabbed on to Akihisa and said, "Brother put your hands up before she attacks you!"

hideyoshi was right next to Yuuji " why I'm a boy!" he then shivered as Shouko gave off a killer aura and murderous rage as she said, "back away home wrecker!"

Hideyoshi then screamed as Yuuko face palmed, " warned you brother dear!"

later on in Class A Yuuko and Hideyoshi were dressed in matching round girl outfits holding up a one as Yuuko said, "How did I get pulled in to this shit!"

Hideyoshi then said, "why am I a round girl I'm a boy!"

Akihsia smiled and whispered " thank you butterfly effect." he looked at Yuuko with a smirk, Making her blush deep red.

He then stepped up, " ok this is first to three wins, wins contest, so who I'm facing!"

A class-A girl stepped up and as they summoned there avatars she saw the field was Economics. In a moment his avatar made it rain hellfire missiles on the girl's avatar making her scream.

Above Akihisa's avatar was the words, "Scores to high to count! SCREAM!" Akihsia shoot his avatar and smile and said, "thanks good buddy!"

His avatar then laughed and vanished. Yuuji then petted Akihisa's head "good secret weapon!"

Yuuko and Hideyoshi then walked out in the canon round two outfits and they said, "Ok round one goes to F…. All of our hate goes out to you for making us do this class A!"

Minami then stepped up to fight a class away boy under math as she smiled, " my score is class B level!"

The nameless boy then said, " Mine is class A level !" in a moment his avatar hit Minami's in the head with his staff making it's score hit zero!

Minami then fell over holding her head screaming, " IT HURTS IT HURTS! WHO WISE IDEA WAS IT TO MAKE THE LOWEST TEST SCORE STUDENT FEEL PAIN WHEN THE AVATAR GETS HURT!?"

the score was now tied.

Hideyoshi and Yuuko then walked out in the round three outfits and yelled out, "this is the last outfits they were so stuck up they thought they would have won by now!"  
Yuuko then looked to the down twitching in pain Minami and smiled and muttered, "Services you right."

Kubo then stepped up to face Himeji and in a moment Himeji won! Kubo then cried, " Now Senpai Akihisa will never notice me!"

Akihisa then yelled, " I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND MAN! MOVE ON!" Yuuko then grabbed Akihisa and yelled, "MINE!"

Shouko and Yuuji then stepped up and Yuuji said, "how about instead of battle we do a fourth grade test highest score wins the round."

Shouko then said, "that is fine with me!"

one test later the results were on the board Shouko had ninety nine Yuuji had seventy.

Miharu face palmed, " you know she would get the tiger reform wrong and you still could win! Great Now we it's up to Kouta! Vs Aiko!"

Yuuko and Hideyoshi walked out in French maid outfits holding the round five card as they both cried and said, " they found another costume!"

Akihisa then then face palmed as he noticed Kouta's nose was already bleeding, "he's been losing blood form all this twin cosplay they cheated! He's to light head to keep it together man! You sons and daughters of bitches and bastards!"

Aiko then walked up and smiled as both she and Kouta summoned there avatars to fight under physical education she then said, " I forgot to wear a bra this morning!"

in a moment Kouta pass out with a nose bleed and Aiko's avatar slashed Kouta's frozen one in half getting here and Class A the win at their wins!

Shouko smiled as she skipped happily, " see you this Saturday at the movies Yuuji my love!"

Akihisa then whispered to Yuuji, " I've slipped you the number of a good lawyer into your left pocket use one of Kouta's spy cameras to film the date and use that in court to get a restraining order!"

Yuuji then looked shocked as he pulled out the card and said, "….Who the hell are you?"

Akihisa smiled and whispered to him, "I'm Akihisa, ….. I'm just form the future." He then patted Yuuji's back as he turned to leave.

Yuuji blinked in shock and thought about it for a moment "….. Why does that crap make so much got dam sense?" He then held his head as he pulled out a phone and called as he left the class room, " hello I would like to make an appointment for a restraining or send someone to jail case depending on witch one you think we have the better chance of getting.….. yeah Monday is good. See you then….. yes my name is Sakamoto Yuuji… good see you then! ... good see you then."

outside the school Yuuko was walking arm in arm with Akihisa complaining as she was still in the costume, "I can't believe they made me and Hideyoshi co round girls! That took me out of the equation! Plus I'm agreeing with you they use twins to weaken Kouta!"

Akihisa then said, " I know if he could have had enough blood to stay focus and fight like last time we would have won! But thanks to twins he lost twice as much blood!"

Yuuko then said, " not all butterflies are good ones. Now take me home! I need to remove this thing and burn it! It's dirty with the stares of people who aren't you!"

Akihsia pulled her close and looked at all the other students checking Yuuko out as he helled, " THIS IS MY GIRLFRIEND LOOK AT YOUR OWN!"

the sounds of a lot of guys saying, "We're over!" could be heard as they all turned to look at Yuuko.

Yuuko covered his face, "this is horrible!" Akihisa covered her with his jacket as he ran with her, "You guys make me sick!"

Miharu then showed up and stood before Yuuko and said, "you stop looking at my best friends girlfriends you sickos!"

luckily everyone turned to look at the in tears Hidetoshi also in the outfit, " Stop looking at me I'm a boy!"

Yuuko then smiled and said, "thank you my twin! Thank you for being a pervert stare magnet!"

later on in the Kinoshita family backyard Akihsia was throwing a match on the maid outfits setting them on fire as he said, " and Ashes to ash, cosplay to dust!"

Yuuko who was just in her pink hoodie and short shorts hugged him as she said, "thank you for doing this honey!"

Hideyoshi who was in green shorts and a white short-sleeve shirt throw up in a trash can, "so sickening!"

In a moment an enraged Yuuko grabbed and pulled on her twin's hair making him scream in pain as she said, "your just mad you're going to die alone!"

Akihsia face palmed, "No more summoner test wars for months I wonder how this is going to play out!"

He then heard his phone ring and said, " My sister? Ignore! And I best block that number!"

to be continued.


	4. Dates, coutrcases, and witches!

The net day Day Yuuko and Akihisa where under a sheet on his couch.

Yuuko was happily panting in her boyfriend's arms as she snuggled and said, " we need a day to just ourselves with all the bull shit!"

Akihisa was about a to say something but his phone rang so he opened it and said, " hello, oh sorry Miharu I can't hang out to day… why? Well…. Well."

Yuuko then took the phone and said, " he's busy and not wearing pants that's why!" She then held out the phone and said, " Oh sorry besty!... Good for you."

Miharu then hung up as Yuuko pulled Akihisa into a kiss.

Meanwhile Miharu was walking down the street red as she said, " besty has a naughty girlfriend….. good for him!"

she then saw Yuuji crying as Shouko had him handcuffed and was leading him by a leash to the movies Miharu shivered and said, " that poor man! Why isn't anyone doing something about this!?"

Shouko then shoot her a glare making Miharu jump up a tree and shake as she said, " right Yandere!" She was shaking like a leaf up there and was crying, " Help I'm stuck!"

Hideyoshi walked up and said, "do you know where that pervert took my sister!"

Miharu then said, " yeah she's at his house but WAIT!..." Hideyoshi was already gone as she said, " you could have helped a girl down you bitch! And you didn't even let me worn you!"

She then spotted Minami and Himeji looking at Yuuji and Shouko saying " it's so romantic!

Miharu's eyes widen and said, " thank you for that long talk on how Minami wasn't worth dating or crushing on besty! You were right in so many ways! The fuck is wrong with the people at my school! Not just the students but what the fuck is wrong with the teachers! I mean what the hell is this?"

She then slipped and fell onto the street face first holding her nose as she said, " I think I just broke my nose!"

she then ran off stopping for a moment to flip off her dad's now closed down coffee shop, "I hope the police catch you! You bastard!"

She then held her nose and ran, " My poor little nose! Well maybe I'll meet a cute nurse!"

Later that next in a lawyer office.

Yuuji was rubbing his wrist as he watched the video of the date with a woman lawyer "so what do you think our best bet is?"

the woman then said, "this kind of abuse would be spousal if you two were married and the fact she forced you to sign a marriage contract at the end of the date so when your both eighteen it will be we have enough to send her away for a very very long time. The best part is Yandere act up in jail only adding to their time making it basically life."

Yuuji was tearing up as he said, "this is the happiest day of my life! I don't have to be scared anymore! Thank you miss! Thank you!"

The lawyer then hugged him and said, "it's ok it's ok! This is a safe, this is a safe place and we have camera's everywhere so if she shows up she'll just be added to our case."

the voice of Shouko could be heard below stairs yelling "YUUJI HOW DARE YOU!"

Yuuji jumped into the woman's arms and said, " this is why I spent two hours making copies of the tape!"

The next day at Sunday listens Minami and Himeji were looking around, " where is Yuuji!?"

Miharu showed up saying, "Taking that bitch Shouko to court to send her to jail!"

Minami and Himeji yelled, "HOW COULD HE THEY HAD A BEAUTIFUL THING GOING ON!?"

Miharu blinked in shock " You two just have no clue what abuse is do you? I'm so happy besty saved me form that crush on you Flat chest!"

she then walked by a Stunned Minami who asked, "Wait when was this?"

Miharu then turned around held up the finger and said, " Not logn enough ago!"

Hideyoshi then walked in shaking pale and Green holding his head, "I will never unsee that!"

Miharu then put her hands on her hips and said, " I tried to warn you! But no you just want to be a jealous bitch! It's your own fault you got an eye full of your twin and besty's love!"

Minami and Himeji gasped and said, "How could you peep without us!?"

Hideyoshi then throw up in a trash can! "I'm not jealous! I just don't want my sister to be doing those! Things! With him and I surely don't want her doing freaky things with him! Oh crap here it comes again!" He then throw up.

Hideyoshi then pulled his head out of the trash and said, " and I'm a boy!"

Kouta just walked in, "where are akihsia and Yuuko?"

Ironman then walked in and said, "shockingly and slightly horrifyingly Akihisa doesn't need this class he's doing just fine on like the rest of you dumbass! Also we're pretty sure Yuuko is playing hooky!"

Hideyoshi then throw up in the trash can again having the bad mental images return, " Bad mental image!"

Meanwhile at the movies Yuuko was hugging Akihisa's arm kissing them as they watched a Romance movie.

Yuuko smiled and whispered, "We need this. The best part is we can enjoy this movie because it's before the lead actor's scandal."

Akihsia nodded as he eat popcorn and whispered back, " yeah… Can't believe he would do something like that… I mean it's not the worst thing ever, but after being the spokesmen for the internal just say no to drugs campaign for years, you just can't snort some crap and thing no one will mind."

Yuuko then whispered back and said, "yeah what a douchebag. But the film is good. He's a really good professional liar. You almost can't tell he's really a jackass."

Akihsia giggled and whispered, " yeah I know. We need this too!" The happy couple then kissed happily as the big kiss happened in the movie.

Meanwhile Yuuji was leaving court smiling as he cried happily and hugged the lady lawyer, "thank you thank you thank you!"

The lady lawyer hugged him and said, " it's ok it's ok, you're safe now She'll be in jail for thirty years on paper it'll be more thanks to her yandere ways. And keep your money I overheard your mother's yelling at you for wasting your collage found on this."

Yuuji was about to say something but the lawyer put a finger to his lip and said, "My son is in a wheel chair for life because no one would do something to keep a yandere away till he was seriously injured by her because he won't say yes to a marriage proposal. It's why I became a lawyer My baby lost the ability to walk because no one takes yandere seriously."

She then got in her car "So I happily do case involving sending them to jail for free. Now I have to visit my son like I do after every case!" She then drove off.

Yuuji was tearing up as he said, "there are good people in the world!... who know?"

to be continued.


	5. Treasure hunt!, Awkwardness, & friends

The next Akihisa and Yuuko were walking to school hand in hand, then Akishia bend over and picked up a key chain clip and said, " I know who this belongs to!" once they crossed the street he spotted Hazuki and said, "Hazuki I think I could something of yours."

The little girl then smiled and took it back and said " gee thanks baka oni-chun wait who's this girl?"

Yuuko smiled and held his arms, "My name is Yuuko I'm Akihsia's girlfriend!"

Hazuki's eyes widen jump she smiled, "Good for baka oni-chun!" she then smiled as she went to school.

Akihsia smiled and said, "and that means today is treasure hunt!"

Yuuko rolled her eyes, "that was by far the stupidest thing the school ever did hay let's take a brake form teaching to have the students run around like wild animals attack eachother over shiny prizes."

Akihisa nodded and said, "yes but let's face it the whole point of the school is to fight other classes….. it's a horrible school form the start."

Yuuko nodded along and said, "yeah no wonder I didn't get into any collages I mean they probably where scared I would beat up everyone when they saw where I went to highschool! And I was in the unbeaten class a class… why did it take me that got dam logn to realize that fucking factor?"

they then made it to the school gate and said, " yeah I guess that's why I won't didn't get in because of horrible grates class F was always at the button like they ever even won once."

As soon as they walked into class the treasure hunt event was announced and Miharu grabbed Akihisa and Yuuko and said, "And got my team!"

Later when they were on the roof Yuuko and Akihisa where quickly answering them all,

Yuuko smiled " great now let's go find some prizes I want those three free skip day passes. One for each of us! That just spells romantic threeday weakened!"

Akihisa blushed red as Miharu elbowed him playfully and said, "you're oh so lucky besty!"

they then raced off to the location on the map ironman's office they all backed away scared for a moment till Akihisa screamed charged in the door closed behind him.

in a moment he jumped back out holding a red plastic container and opened it to show the pass as he panted he was pale and shivering, " I just saw way to much of his personal life! Half of it was horrors, the other half was super kawaii shit! Witch was also horrifying when it was next to slasher film posters!"

Miharu was shaking and said, "he has issues!"

Yuuko then pulled them along as she said, "and he takes them out on every one in remedial classes now let's get a got dam move on!"

they then raced off to the locker room and spotted the location was Hideyoshi's locker and Kubo Hideyoshi, and Yuuji who held a container as well!"

Yuuji looked at threes, "Wait those are the pass! YOU WENT INTO IRONMAN'S OFFICE!"

Akihsia then said, "No just me!" he pointed to himself still pale.

Hideyoshi's eyes widen in horror, "Got dam! What the hell are you a fucking superhero? "

Kubo was red and said, "Akihsia Senpai he is super brave!"

Yuuko then grabbed Akihisa and said, "MINE!"

in a moment the math teacher walked up summoning a field.

Yuuji then said, " I want those passes! I need one to keep my therapist appointment if I reschedule I'll have to wait a dam month! Summon!"

Hideyoshi and Kubo did the same thing!" making all three of their Avatar's appear Hideyoshi's score was 954 Yuuji's 716 and kubos 1289

Yuuko then held out her hand, " No way we need them for me and Akihisa's romantic three day weekend!" as her team summoned Hideyoshi bend over and throw up on the floor!

Yuuko's score was 2347 Akihisa was at 9999 and Miharu's score was 1589

Everyone looked at Akihsia's score as he said, "Math is an important part of economics! Didn't you guys know that?"

His Avatar then smiled a normal smile and load his rocket launcher as Miharu and yuuko's avatars waved bye bye to Yuuji Hideyoshi and Kubo's avatars.

in a moment Akihsia fired on them making all three's scores hit zero!

in a moment Hideyoshi Was crying as Ironman carrying him Yuuji and Kubo away.

Kubo was crying, " Senpai didn't notice me!"

Yuuji then said, "dam it! I'll play hooky to keep the appointment."

ironman then said, "yeah you do that! You remind me to much of a younger me!"

Yuuji shivered and said, "why would you say something so horrible!?"

Akihisa took there container and opened it to see the wedding event passes, "I think we can do Kouta and Aiko some good with this!"

Miharu then smiled and said, "that's you besty always thinking of others, but did you stop to think if Yuuko would want..."

Yuuko then said, "Sorry but no it's a stupid event trip! Besides why would I want to go to a park when I can have three days alone with boyfriend?"

Miharu blinked before turning red and said, "you two are just naughty! Your perfect together!"

Akihsia then looked at the map, "And the special prize here we come!"

they then raced off to See Himeji Minami, and Aiko standing having already claimed the bracelets

they quickly said, "Summon!" making a field appear but while they where amazed Himeji and Aiko's bracelets blow! Making the room fill with smoke.

Himeji was shaking covering herself her top and jacket had holes all in it and her skirt was burnt " WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WITH CLOTHING DAMAGE!

Minami's was just fine, "Wait why is it still working for me!"

As Miharu Akihsia and Yuuko turned to leave they said, "looks like only an idiot can usethem!"

Minami then cried in German! In a moment someone through a shoe at her Avatar hitting it in the head making her hold her head and cry in pain

Miharu then yelled form the hall way, "That was me bitch!"

As they walked out Miharu looked between Akihsia and Yuuko.

Miharu then spotted a little devil version of herself on her shoulder saying, "yeah look at the bitch and be jealous after all she is with the boy who you have feelings for!"

a mini Angel version then appeared and said, "No she doesn't feel for him in that way…. Anymore! She accepts their relationship and is thankful for Akihsia friendship helping her find herself!"

the devil then said, "find herself? She just dropped the all men are monsters disillusion and accept she likes girls and she likes guys! She already knew that just won't' admit!"

Miharu held her head looking stressed as Akihsia and Yuuko looked back at her and blinked for a moment before akihsia smiled.

Akihsia then said, "if it's about the you found out you like guys to and have a crush on me thing we know!"

Miharu, her devil and angel gasped and said, "SAY WHAT!?"

Yuuko laughed and said, "We know when someone is checking us out! We're flattered we really are but I only think of you as a friend."

Akihsia then said, "And your more like a sister to me then my real sister."

Miharu then whipped a tear form her eyes, " waaa besty!"

the angle then said, "See devil he is the best man on earth!"

Devil then said, "agreed Yuuko better not mess up! Or I'll be taken over!" the two then vanished.

Miharu teared up and said, " this is so awkward!" she covered her eyes and almost ran away tell Yuuko and Akihsia hugged her.

Yuuko then said, "Miharu my twin brother has a crush on my boyfriend this is nothing compared to that!"

Miharu gasped and said, "Wait Hideyoshi is like me?"

Akihisa then said, " yes, I notice it! The stares are pure jealous on the fact Yuuko is the twin on my arm and not him."

Yuuko growled and said, "it's just like him always taking form me our parents attention with his acting! My make up! MY FUCKING DRESSES! My plushies! HE IS NOT GETTING MY MAN!"

Akihisa dipped her and said, "I do so love it when you break out the claws my little kitten!" Yuuko then did her best cat pur before saying, " sweet talker!"

Miharu blushed and said, "oh you're so perfect together! It's pure love!"

Akihsia and Yuuko then kissed.

Later on the walk form school Yuuko and Akihsia turned to See Miharu stopping to flip off her dad's old coffee shop before going to enter the home she now lived in alone.

Yuuko then said, "well Miharu still came out as bi and still has crush on us both. It just happened sooner."

Akihsia then said, " yes but it happened sooner so she can fully move on to it and maybe find a highschool sweet heart like she couldn't before. I hope she does she deserves love I honestly meant it when I said she's more of a sister to me then my own will ever be!"

Yuuko held his arm and snuggled, "I know now let's go to move on, be a long day!"

they then head off

to be continued.


	6. Pool Parties ,Tatoos, and Big sisters!

It was late at night at the school pool

Ironman had his arms crossed and he was looking at Akihisa who was in blue trunks and a blushing Yuuko who was covering her chest in a pink bikini bottom.

ironman then saw a pink bikini top floating in the water he then looked back to the young couple"….. I can't even be mad about this! Also where were the girls like you in my day dam it!"

Yuuko was red covering herself, "This is so embarrassing! Akihisa why didn't you try to talk me out of this!?"

Akihisa was red and said, " I did you drug my ass here!"

Ironman face plamed, " again where were the girls like this in my day? Tell you two what you clean the pool for the rest of the year and I won't tell anyone about your two person pool party!"

The next day in Class 2-f Yuuko and Akihsia where sitting down arm in arm and they both said, " and that's how we got the keys to the pool!"

Hideyoshi was throwing up a bright red. Kouta was on the ground in a pool of his own blood. Yuuji's eyes where wide as he said, "Epic!"

Miharu was red and trying to hide her face in her hands as she said, "Besty you are a naughty naughty boy!"

Himeji fanned herself and said, "So hot! So hot! So fucking hot!"

Minami just repeated what Himeji said but in German!

Yuuko held Akihisa's arm and snuggled and said, ' yes but enough about me and Akihisa's love life! We have the keys to the pool I saw we use them for a pool party this weekend!"

Himeji then raised her hand, " You did clean the pool right?"

Akihsia rolled his eyes " yes!"

Later that weekend at the pool.

While everyone was out in their normal suits.

Yuuko walked out in a pink one piece that had heart shaped gaps around the hips and a heart shaped cleavage window she smiled and said, "I only one who sees me in a bikini is Akihisa!"

Hazuki then walked up and said, "Miss you're the cutest girl I've ever seen!" Yuuko then petted her head and said, "Why thank you but my Twin is a close second!"

Hideyoshi then yelled, "I'M A BOY!"

Akihisa then cannonballed in splashing Hideyoshi as he said, "just relax!"

Hazuki put on an innertube and hopped in, Yuuko giggled as she got in and smiled, "so cute!"

Minami grumbled as she lowered under the water slowly, " Kinoshita sisters! Making it look like the rest of us aren't even trying!"

Kouta was frozen as he said, " guys I think I lose so much Blood I can't move!"

Miharu then pushed him in and said, "that'll shock you back into motion!"

Kouta fell under then came out gasping with a thumbs up ," thanks!"

in a moment Aiko walked over wearing a black jacket as she yelled, " you do this with inviting us So we're crashing!" She then ripped off the coat to reveal a pink String Bikini witch made Kouta have a nose bleed.

Kouta fell under saying " I have no regrets!" Yuuji then put Kouta on side the pool so he didn't drown " Get a hold of yourself man!... wait who's we!?"

in a moment Kubo walked up in trunks adjusting Goggles, and smiled happily and waved to Akihisa, " Hi Senpai!"

Akihsia then yelled, "I'M NOT YOUR SENPAI!"

Yuuko then grabbed Akihisa and said, "MY AKIHISA MINE!"

Minami rolled her eyes and said, "Why won't anyone notice me?"

Miharu then said, "you had a crush on Akihisa and you hurt him….. Who would want that?" She then hugged Yuuji and said, " Now Yuuji do you like my swim suit?"

Yuuji was stuttering and blushing as he asked, "Wait I thought you liked!" she then put a finger to his mouth and said, " yes but I also like Guys and I'm done hiding that!"

Kouta then had a small nose bleed that pushed him back into the water. "dang it!"

he fell right into Aiko's arms and she held him, "so cute!" She then kissed his head making his nose bleed more as he said, "She think's I'm cute!"

Akihsia watched as the filters removed the blood as he said, "How good are the filters in this thing? I never noticed it but blood in the water one minute next minute no blood!"

Yuuko blinked and said, "you're right? That is weird!"

Kubo popped out of the water and point to Akihisa and said, "Tattoo!"

Everyone then turned and looked at him as Kubo said, " I was swimming and I saw part of a back tattoo hiding by the jacket!"

Everyone gasped.

Hazuki yelled, "baka-oni-chun! Has a Tatoo!"

Minami yelled in German While Himeji fanned herself, "Akihisa is bad boy!?"

Akihsia then removed the jacket and turned around revealing a black tiger with white strips chasing a white tiger in a circle making a Yin yang symbol. As he said, "What's the big deal?"

Himeji and Minami then had nose bleeds and fell into the water making Yuuji pick them up and put them on side the edge. " … he's right the blood is already gone!"

Hideyoshi was muttering and red unable to speak and he was pointing at Akihisa it kind of looked like he was short circuiting.

Hazuki held her stomach " I'm hungry!"

Himeji then smiled, " oh I made some pastries but I'm two three short I didn't count on Kubo Aiko or Minami bring her little sister!"

Yuuji Kubo and Hideyoshi jumped into a hug and screamed.

Akihsia just said, " I have a girlfriend I can't eat another girl's cooking!"

Yuuko then held her boyfriend in fear as she said, "And I don't' eat sweets!"

Akihsia then pulled Hazuki in by her tube and said, "And I'm sure Hazuki isn't allowed to have sweets!"

Hazuki was about to say something but Miharu looked at the girl and covered her mouth, and said, "Let them save you! I'll bite the bullet so you don't have to little one!"

in a moment everyone But Hazuki Akihsia and Yuuko took a bite and horrible blood chilling screams where heard as Akihsia said, "that's the sounds of the fish inside them taking all there souls!"

Hazuki jumped, into Akihisa's arms! "Why is there fish in a pastry!?"

Yuuko was out of the water pushing down on Miharu's stomach as she said, "come one come on out with it! Don't you die on us!"

in a moment Miharu's head turned to the left and throw up Himeji's cooking making her pant and Yuuko breath a sign of relief ,"She's going to make it!"

Himeji looked around at all the people holding there stomachs in pain, "I thought the tofu smelled bad!" She was crying!

Hazuki was shaking in Akihisa's arms, "why is there Tofu in pastries!?"

Akihsia was rocking her, "shshsh it'll be ok! I'll be ok! They are gone!"

Later on when the sun was setting

Akihsia was in his swim suit walking with Yuuko who had a jacket on to cover up when he saw a suit case at his door, "Wait I'm doing so much better mom and dad wont'….. SHE LIED THE FIRST TIME AROUND THAT FUCKING BITCH!"

He then ran ahead of Yuuko and Kicked his door open and said, "AKIRA!"

Akira was sitting in a bath robe and said, "Hi Akihsia mom and dad sent me to….."

Akihsia then said, "I'M PASSING MY CLASSES! MY REPORT CARD TO PROVE IT IS EVEN ON THE FRIDGET BEHIND YOU! SO DON'T GIVE ME THAT LIE!"

Akira looked behind her spot on the couch and saw a card with one A a few bs and a lot of cs " Fuck! There goes my lie! How the hell is that happening?"

Yuuko then walked in and said, "My love is helping him! Now bitch get off of me and Akihisa's love nest!"

Akira blinked for A moment be for picking up a couch cushion and giving it a sniff as he said, "Silver lining!"

Yuuko and Akihisa backed away and yelled, "What the hell woman!"

Akihsia then said, "this isn't happening! Your just here to keep trying to force yourself on me! I know mom and dad those two dunking gamblers don't care about either of us. So I'll be my own man! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE BITCH!"

Akira was about to say something But Akihisa removed his swim jacket and turned around to show the back tattoo.

Akira then fell down to her knees holding in a nose bleed, "Tattoo! Bad boy! Little brother!" she was on her knees nose bleeding, "that's not fair!"

Akihisa then said, "Life isn't fair sister!"

Yuuko then kissed Akihisa's Tattoo making Akira pass out as more blood left her nose!"

When Akira came to she was outfit with her suit case and the couch and read a note saying, "We changed the locks and locked the door you're never getting back in!"

akira got up and looked down at her blood stained white robe and said, "great now I have to change on the train again! if I know I would be treated like this I won't even have made up a got dam lie and wasted a got dam day!"

Inside the house Yuuko was in a large pink shirt looking at the spot the couch was once on, "I will miss it but it has been dirty to much now!"

Akihisa was in his pajamas holding a large trash can load with pictures of his sister, "I'm going to go burn this crap! Mom and dad sent me! I should have known she was lying the first dam time around!"

to be continued.


	7. friends, hookup, and theme parks!

The next day Kouta was being dragged to kisaragi Park by Yuuji! While Aiko was being drug there by Miharu.

in a moment Yuuko and Akihsia who where in park uniform wearing mask Yuuko's was pink and Akihisa's was green as they throw confetti at Aiko and Kouta and said, "Welcome to the wedding event!"

the two gasped as Akihsia took the picture of them together, " welcome to the park we hope you enjoy the stay you lovely young couple, or you leave a couple!"

Aiko was stuttering as she said, "holy shit it's a date set up!" Kouta had a smile drip of blood. Aiko tried to run but she couldn't She then looked to see a cuff with a foot long chai naround her and Kouta's arms making her gasp!

Yuuko smiled and said, "you have to stay together! For the event Aiko!" Kouta's nose bleed got a little larger as he was now handcuffed to a woman.

Akihsia then grabbed the chain and pulled them along " First most have stop is the haunted house!"

Aiko and Kouta where trying to fight back and stop him but they were still being dragged and they both said, " How are you this strong?"

Yuuko held his arm and said, "well he does get amazing work outs with me!" she then giggled with made Kouta slip on his own blood and be drug long stomach!

meanwhile in the haunted house!

Aiko was with Kouta and said, "As if anything in here can scare us!" in a moment a dummy monster fell down but over it's face was taped an edit of a picture of the principle and ironman making it look like they were about to kiss.

in a moment Both teens jumped into eachother's arms and screamed before running then out popped a dummy that looked like Ironman covered in blood holding a bloody knife!

and both screamed and cried as they ran the other way and someone in an ironman costume walked out holding a machete covered in blood in his right hand in the other two fake bloody severed heads held by a chain, they were made to look like them!"

both teens then screamed so loud it could be heard all over the country!

Later outside the two where hugging each other crying outside of it talking about how horrible it was.

Hideyoshi showed up also in a pink mask and said, " they are hugging that's a start! I don't even want to know how Akihisa got all that stuff!"

Akihsia walked up and said, " I know a guy who knows a guy. Now that they have forged a bond form shared fear time for the wedding event!" He then drug them both again.

Aiko was crying, "How can you do that to us! That's the most horrible thing ever!"

Akihisa then looked back at her and said, "Last night my sister messaged me to bloat about her one night stand with iron man! You don't know horror!"

Both teens then turned pale and hugged eachother as Akihsia dragged them along.

next thing they knew they were on a quiz show at the stage with Miharu In a uniform wearing an red mask asked. " Ok now what is your favorite hoppy!"

both then held out a sign wrote on it then showed it and both said " checking on my spy cameras!"

they then looked at eachother and blinked and said, " Really?" Aiko smiled and said, "What kind do you use!"

Miharu smiled as they talked about it back and forth about spy cameras till Miharu said, " ok time for the big kiss!" in a moment the cuffs on their wrist opened.

in a moment Aiko was pulled off stage then pushed back on in a wedding dress where she fell forward and kissed Kouta by mistake making both's face turn red.

And Yuuko to the picture and smiled, "and there we have it!"

later on everyone was watching Aiko and Kouta walk away hand in hand talking about there spy cameras happily.

Yuuko then said, "What the hell have we done?"

Yuuji then showed in the ironman costume with the mask off and said, " we unleashed a perverted couple! That's what we did! And how the hell did Akihsia get all this stuff and get our day jobs?"

Akihisa smiled and said, "the park owner owes me for not reporting him for what he is growing in his basement Same thing with the prop guy." He then removed his mask as he and Yuuko walked off.

Yuuko through her mask away smiling as she held her boyfriends arms.

Hideyoshi removed his mask and said, "Wait! What's he growing in his basement!?"

Akihisa then said, "Something darker then you thing! I swear it blinked at me!"

Yuuji then said, " … I'm not going to ask! Now I have to go burn this costume before it comes to life and murders me!" He then walked away.

Miharu removed her mask and smiled as she gave a spin and said, " yay love wins!"

Hideyoshi was stunned when a guy walked up to him and opened a bag, "would you like to see something unbelievable? Now In the light of day fresh out of my basement!"

Hideyoshi looked and turned pale!" WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!? AND WHY THE FUCK IS IT BLINKING AT ME!"

form with in the bag a horrible gross voice filled with pain said, " please murder me!"

Hideyoshi then ran off crying saying, "TAKE IT THE HELL AWAY! IT TALKS IT TALKS!"

Later on at Akihisa's house He and Yuuko where in bed hugging there cloths on their floor as they were under the covers.

Yuuko then said, " first….. I miss the couch! Second should we be worried about that thing?"

Akihsia held her and said, " I know the story for when I worked for him in park time after school. The thing in his basement kills him then it's self. And the police thing it's a suicide as it just looks like a moldy meatloaf….. witch it technically is!"

Yuuko shivered and held him and said, " hold me!"

Akihisa then held her close and kissed her head, "It's ok I'm here I'm here!"

elsewhere in his home Hideyoshi was shivering in the corner of his room as he chanted, "it talked to me! It talked to me! It talked to me! It talked to me!" over and over!

a few blocks away Yuuji was in his back yard happily watching the ironman costume burn as he said, "You will not hurt anyone again you horror!"

elsewhere at Kouta's house.

he was a sleep with Aiko On top of him, with only the sheets covering them and Aiko was holding Kouta's head in her chest so he would be in for a massive nose bleed in the morning.

to be continued. 


	8. Glitches! Errors! and Minami crashes!

The next school day.

Minami was Running from Yuuko who was yelling, " HOW DARE YOU!"

Minami said, " come on it was just a picture!"

Yuuko yelled, " YOU SLIPPED A PICTURE OF YOU IN YOUR UNDERWEAR IN TO MY MAN'S LOCKER! " she was covered in the flames of rage, "YOU WOULD BE HOME WRECKER! I'M GOING TO BRAKE YOU IN HALF THOUGH A MOCK SUMMON TEST WAR!"

Ironman then popped up form a box and said, "Field open!"

In a moment Yuuko said summon her avatar had an evil smirk and was covered in flames roaring like ka demon in rage! 

Minami gulped slowly and said, " summon!" but nothing happen so she yelled, " SUMMON SUMMON SUMMON SUMMON SUMMON SUMMON!" in a moment thousands of her avatars where flooding the school floor up to everyone's knees

Ironman then face palmed, "this is going to be one of those days isn't it!"

Later on in Class f Akihsia said, "So the field won't shut down and it's glitching let's see what I get summon!

in a moment an adult well muscled Akihisa with wolf ears tail fangs and claws showed up dressed only in torn pants howling!

Himeji and Minami fell over form a nose bleed.

Miharu fanned herself, "Well now dang!"

Yuuko then smiled and said, " summon!" in a moment an adult here showed up dressed in a little red riding hood outfit and Akihisa's avatar grabbed her and started nibbling on Yuuko's avatar's neck.

Yuuko's avatar then said, " please be gentle Mr. Big bad!"

Yuuji was holding his nose leaning on the wall, " … that's… something! Summon!"

in a moment just a copy of him showed up and he said, "I have been ripped off!"

Himeji then smiled and said, "I know my will be cute! Summon!" in a moment an adult bigger boobed green skinned version of Himeji in a black robe and black witches hat showed up and said, "I'm going to cast a spell on your heart boys!"

Himeji screamed and tried to hide her Avatar behind herself, "Don't look at her!"

Miharu laughed, "why it's perfectly you! With your I have big boobs so no one will know I'm a wicked witch self! Summon!" in a moment a version of Miharu in a red bikini with red horns red bat wings head high heels, a red thin heart tipped tail holding a pitch fork showed up.

Kouta then passed out with a nose bleed as he said ,"Summon!" what showed up was a giant camera."

Minami then said, " Ok my turn! Summon!" the floor was then flooded by Minami's normal avatar once more!

Miharu's avatar laughed as she tackled Yuuji's avatar and kissed him.

Yuuji's eyes widen as he blushed as did Miharu who was screaming, "BAD AVATAR HOW DARE YOU REVEAL MY CRUSH I HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!" She then covered her mouth and looked around everyone was looking at her.

Miharu crossed her arms, "what I go both ways, it's not big deal."

Hideyoshi then held out his hand and said, " ok then summon!" in a moment what came out was a catgirl version of HIdeyoshi with a bust to put Himeji to shame, dressed only in a pink sweater who said, " Meow!"

Kouta' camera avatar quickly start to take pictures of Hideyoshi's avatar while Hideyoshi freaked.

In a moment the avatars vanished and reset to their normal forms but they were off color and ran around destroying things.

In Her office Kaoru had her hand crossed as she talked with ironman, " so the system computer is infected. And the door to it are controlled by it? Who's stupid idea whats that?"

Ironman then said, "your's!"

Kaoru's eye twitched, " fine I'm an idiot How do we fix this!?"

Ironman then coughed, " the computer that controls the stupidest students Avatar is different we have it walk in through the vents and unplug it!"

Kaoru then blinked and said, " one idiot vs the whole school are you?"

Ironman cut her off, " the test and score parts are working fine! We just give everyone else a test and tell then to choose only wrong answers! A super easy test that the idiot could pass easily! And all we'll have to do is use her bracelet to go an unaffected field to summon her avatar in!"

Kaoru blinked and said, " well get on it!"

moments later Minami's avatar had a camera stuck to it's head as it walked through the vents with Minami watching on a monitor as she said, " Ok Little girl turn left"

the avatar did but in a moment Akihisa's off color avatar looking all red with dark grey skin showed up. It's score was 9999 vs Minami's score of 300.

Minami gasped, "WHAT!?"

Ironman rolled his eyes, " it appears Akihisa's economics score is to large to hit zero form failing one large test like the rest of us at least it's readable now!"

in a moment the off color avatar unleashed a rain of hellfire missiles form it's launcher hitting Minami's avatar making her scream in pain and roll around on the ground crying, "THEY ARE BURNING AND HURTING!"

Ironman then said, " ok let's give them both a test and try again!"

a half hour later.

Minami's Avatar was back in the vent with a score of 2000 and out walked Akihisa's avatar with a score of 7777 and it smirked as it once more fired making Minami yell out in pain. " Mach Den Schmerz Aufhoren!"

Ironman turned to look at a smirking Akihisa as she said, "How the hell is your score that high after flunking with large test with a complete zero! Ok two test for each of you this time!

An hour later once more in the vent Minami's Avatar had a score of 4000 and she was shaking then out walked Akihisa's avatar with a score of 4444.

Minami was crying, "here it comes!" in a moment Akihisa's avatar fired killing Minami's with hellfire missiles once more!"

Minami then fell to the floor and yelled in pain so loud it was heard all around the school and the block around it!

Ironman then face palmed, "Ok three test for both of you this time! This is ridiculous!"

two hours later Minami's avatar with a score of 4000 walked up to see Akihisa's Avatar with a score of one.

Minami cheered as her Avatar slashed Akihisa's in half, " JA!" she was doing a stupid victory dance.

Her Avatar then cut the button out of the vent and fell down into the computer room then it ran over and unplugged it making the door, open as the field and avatars vanished.

Akihisa looked to a happy dancing Minami, "I was trying to let you win and it still took you four tries to win Minami why are you so happy!"

Minami stopped dancing and looked down sadly, "you don't got to be so mean about it!" she then walked over and sat in the corner facing the wall.

Yuuko then grabbed on to Akihsia's arm and said, " Now come on we need to go couch shopping! And Minami about earlier we're even now! Don't try it again!"

As they left the school Akihisa said, " I can't believe she still tried that stunt!"

Yuuko then said, " Well I guess she'll be as alone as her adult self this time around too. I mean who does that? I mean she did event pose right! I mean you can't flaunt what you don't have bitch!"

Akihisa pulled her close, " I know I know! But the error avatars were different this time around that sadly shows everyone is changing."

Yuuko then said, "yes but we didn't see Minami's glitch Avatar this time like we didn't' see yours last time so for all we know she is the same."

Akihsia rubbed the back of his head, "True but man is that a sad thought."

to be continued. 


	9. Love Letter!, Couples! and Changes!

It was another day in Fumizuki academy.

Miharu was shaking and red in the face holding a love letter as she spoke with Yuuko and Akihisa.

Miharu was shaking and red, " I can't do it! I can't drop the letter off! I can't!" She hid her face in her hands.

Yuuko grabbed her and made her look at her and said, " Woman up!"

Akihisa then looked at her and took the letter, " Look if she doesn't have the guts to drop the letter off then I'll do. I mean she signed her name in side! So who delivers it matters not."

Miharu's face turned red as steam came out of her ears as she tried to tackle him but Yuuko heled her back, " NO NO NO CHANGED MY MIND! I DON'T WANT YUUJI TO READ THE LOVE LETTER I WROTE HIM!"

the sound of spitting was heard and they turned to see Yuuji who spat out his coffee and Akihisa hand the letter to him, "well now he knows here read all about Miharu's love for you!"

Yuuji then opened it and read it turning red. Miharu was frozen red faced and eyes wide as Yuuko let her go, Yuuji was red as well and Yuuko smiled.

Yuuko took Akihisa by the arm and said, "Well let's hope this works out now come along!"

Akihisa smiled and held her close as they walked, "Well now tomorrow we can start the test wars again. can't wait!"

In a moment Kyouji walked up and grabbed Yuuko's arm pulling her away form Akihisa, " Care to go to the movies to night beautiful!"

Yuuko tried to back away, "I'm with my boyfriend! And you have a fucking girlfriend you son of a bitch!"

Kyouji rolled his eyes, "Such words shouldn't come from such a pretty face! " In a moment he let go of Yuuko ad gasped in pain.

Yuuko then saw Akihisa was behind him and his left foot had meet the between of Kyouji's legs making her gasp as she tried to hold in a laugh.

Akihisa then said, "and you shouldn't be hitting on other people's loves, let along being such a pervert! Also I fight dirty but you probably guessed that!" He then grabbed Kyouji's hair and used to as a level to slam him face first in to a wall, making him fall.

Kyouji then got up and spoke in a low voice, "…. How dare you… …..you idiot!"

Yuuko held her gut, " You sound like you just breath in helium!" She was laughing! Kyouji then ran and tried to punch Akihisa but Akihisa side stepped him and kicked the class b-student once more between the legs.

Kyouji then fell over face first on the floor holding his crotch and groaning in a super low tone.

Yuuko was biting her lip to try and hold in her laugh.

Akihisa then crossed his arms, "you know I'm wearing steel toe shoes today right? What am I saying, of course you know that by now!"

They then heard the sound of laughing and saw Ironman rolling around on the floor laughing he slowly got up holding hi gut, "I haven't laughed like that in years!... thank you I need this…. Ok I saw everything Kyouji grabbed a girl so this was defense. So he is the only one who will be punished!"

Kyouji was then through over Ironman's shoulder. Ironman then saluted Akihisa and said, "Well done! If everyone kicked people like Kyouji's ass there would be less people like him in the world."

Akihisa returned it and said, " yes Sensei!"

Yuuko then grabbed his arm and walked along with her boyfriend and said, "ok now come along! And Make him suffer!"

Ironman smiled and said, "come on pervert you have a full week of one on one remedial class too start! You are mine now boy!"

Akihsia and Yuuko then spotted the FFF caught in a net as Aiko and Kouta laughed and held hands.

Aiko smiled and stuck her tongue out, "You can't stop our love! We're the ninja pervert and the perverted genius our combined might is too much for you!"

Kouta was red and in a moment Aiko wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply and he pulled her close and returned it he wasn't even having a nose bleed.  
Akihisa then looked at the net and grabbed part of it and walked in a circle then let go making them spin as he said, "Oh that held nice!"

when they stopped spinning Yuuko copied her boyfriend and as she walked around in a circle she said, "this is for hurting my boyfriend!" he then let go making them spin longer.

Yuuko then smiled and walked off hand in hand with Akihisa, "don't you just love all the changes to the world honey?"

Akihisa smiled and said, " yes, everyone is happier, the Yandere is gone! And Himeji and Minami are leaving me alone! Everything seems better so far!"

Yuuko snuggled up to her boyfriend and said, "And the best part is we're together for the start like I always wished!"

they then made it to the roof and smiled as Yuuko tackled him and kissed him, " now hold me boyfriend!"

Meanwhile Yuuji and Miharu where looking at eachother red then in a moment Hideyoshi pushed Yuuji forward making him fall on top of Miharu and their lips meet.

they were Kissing and Miharu closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her neck. Yuuji then closed his eyes and returned it.

Another couple had come together.

After school.

Yuuko and Akihsia watched Miharu and Yuuji walking home hand in hand.

Yuuko smiled as she held Akihisa's arm, " we did it again! Another happy ending will be happening."

Akihsia smiled and held her close, "and now back to the summoner test wars. Tomorrow can't wait! Going to be fun!"

Yuuko smiled and pulled him along, "good now to your house we have a new couch to brake in!"

Later on Yuuji Dropped Miharu of at him and gave her a kiss goodbye before leaving, She then walked in side red.

Then she jumped for joy, "YES! YES! FUCK YEAH! THANK YOU BESTY AIKIHISA YOU'RE THE MAN! YOU'RE THE BEST BESTY BETTER THE NTHE RESTY! YES!"

She was then shaking her hips doing a stupid little happy dance, "YES YES YES! I don't know what I'm happier about the cops having caught my dad and he's finally in jail! OR THE FACT I FINALLY HAVE LOVE IN MY LIFE! YES YES YES!"

she smiled as she said, "I'm going to go celebrate with a nice hot bubble bath, then day dreaming about my boyfriend! Your attempts to scare me away from men failed old man! Because I had a besty who showed me you were lying All along for your own sick twisted fun!"

She then ran to her bath room and said, "I hope you rot in prison old man."

to be continued.

ok and the test wars return next chapter and this is based on episode ten so we're almost done with season one everyone.

and to my guest reviewer it's ok light/dark. 


	10. Crushs, tricks, and moving on!

The next day in class F

Minami was rubbing some marker off her face as she said, " Ok the test war with class d is a go! What do we do!"

Yuuji smiled and said, "simple you can open fields and your avatar can touch things so…. Open an economics field!" He then touched the back wall, " then your avatar makes a hole so we can sneak attack them!"

Akihsia crossed his arms and yawned, "then I end them all! Come on Minami open the field.

Minami then used the iron bracelet and said, "there!" her avatar then start slashing at the wall

Yuuko looked at clock on the wall, "come on Minami we don't have all day!"

Minami growled and in a moment there was a hole in the wall and Akihisa said, "Summon!"

in a moment Akihisa's avatar showed up it's score read, "Score too high to count. YOU'RE FUCKED!"

in a moment the avatar put it's blaster on at the whole as Class D screamed and summoned there avatars only for akihsia to fire on them all.

when the missiles stopped the Class d representative's avatar was the only one left his score was just one!

Minami's avatar then ran in and stabbed it giving them the win.

Miharu blinked in shock and said, "Hold it! Did someone just live through Akihisa's opening hellfire rain of pain?"

Yuuji smiled and chuckled at the name, "That he did….. I guess scores also effect how much damage you need to take to lose some of it. High score stronger defense."

Akihisa then crossed his arm and said, "At least in groups. One on one I can make a class a hit zero easy only problem is test wars aren't one on one!"

Yuuji smile and Took Miharu's hand into his "Now come on dear let's go tell class d what they need to do to keep there stuff!"

Minami's point of view.

I watched as Yuuko and Akihsia walked hand in hand and growled…. How could I use I mean I acted like I didn't want him, I act like I hated him….I insulted him….and I hurt him…..FUCK IT I'M AN IDIOT!

I banged my head on the wall! What made me think acting like I hated the boy I liked would make him like me? What the hell did I think life was? A fucking anime?

Tsundere doesn't work in real life! I really am the ultimate idiot! Well no more! No more of this Tsundere shit!

It may be to late for me to be with Akihisa but I won't be a Christmas cake!"

I then made a fist and stopped banging my head in and said, " I swear this!"

Point of view Himeji!

I watched Yuuko and Akihsia leave hand in hand then I looked at Minami hitting her head against the wall.

Then I turned back to Akihisa and flushed and puffed out my checks! I'm just a chicken! I know him for years we were child hood friends! I have years to tell him, I liked him but I didn't! I just kept chickening out and reality happened and he found someone!

I growled I don't' care what everyone says I belong in the idiot class! I had the chance to be his girlfriend and I kept passing it up thinking he won't find anyone else. That is stupid to think!

Well no more! Next time I found a guy I like I swear I'll ask him out right away!"

Point of view change to Hideyoshi's.

I held my stomach as I saw my sister and Akihisa walk out, I was so conflicted. One hand My sister is in a….an adult relationship…. I felt myself turn green at the thought as I held my stomach….. BAD MENTAL IMAGES!

and on the other hand Akihisa! I felt my face blush….Ok I'll admit it I have a crush on my twin sister's boyfriend! Sometimes I see pictures of them and picture myself in my sister's place!

… I know it's wrong but we have the same face so it's super easy! ….. hell I've even thought about raiding my sister's closet she's never home most of the time anyway, and playing twin switch to try and kiss him. …. But I feel like he would see through it….. plus he is never away from my sister…..so bad idea….. and I still want to try….. I hate myself…..

Return to third person point of view.

Later on Class c was battling against Class F most of them even Yuuji was out in the hall battling Class f was down a lot but C's scores where low.

Yuuji looked at his 100 score and said, "Minami economics field now!"

Minami then used the iron bracelet and Akihsia walked up making class C scream!

akihsia crossed his arms and said, "time to finish you off! Summon!" his avatar then appeared his score read, "To high to count…..RUN FOR YOUR DAM LIVES IRONMAN IS COMING FOR YOUR SOULS!"

The avatar then laughed and fired on Class C making them all scream.

Yuuka was the last one standing with a score of only 100 at that point Yuuko's Avatar showed up and impaled Yuuka's making her score hit zero.

Yuuka fell to her knees, "NO! NOT IRONMAN!"

Yuuji then said, "I'll tell you the terms of your lost tomorrow!"

A few minutes the school bell rang and in the rush of people leaving school Akihsia was spun around and he saw what looked like Yuuko who was about to say something but he said, "Nice try Hideyoshi but I know my girlfriend!"

Hideyoshi's left eye twitched, "How I look just like her I mean listen to my voice right now it's the same as her's too! How can you tell me apart form her!"

Akihsia then coughed to say, " One, your eyes are the dull eyes of a liar slash actor. Yuuko's sparkle brightly. Two your smile is fake, Yuuko's smile lights up the room when she's happy."

Akihisa then point to Hideyoshi's left leg, "Two if you look hard enough you'll see a faint heart shaped birthmark on Yuuko's left knee you don't have that. Three and most importantly!"

He then point to his left to an enraged Yuuko, "your sister is standing right next to me!"

Hideyoshi screamed and ran off, "I just want a kiss I swear!" He then covered his mouth as Yuuko chased him!

she roared, "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO PLAY TWIN SWITCH TO KISS MY BOYFRIEND! COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT I'LL DO TO YOU!"

Akihsia crossed his arms and undid his school tie as he smiled as he said, "Got dam I love that woman!"

Akihsia then chased after her and said, " HONEY DON'T MURDER YOUR TWIN!" He then walked past Kubo and waved at him.

Kubo's heart skipped a beat as he jumped for joy, " he waved at me! Senpai noticed me! YES!"

Kubo adjusted his glasses, "Now I have enough closure to move on!

to be continued.

ok now to my quest reviewer who asked, Yes I'm going to do season two and the ova I only mentioned season one was done to show how far along we are. Please continue to read review and enjoy every body.


	11. Butterflies, Love blooms, and battles!

The next day in class F

The FFF were walking close to Yuuji when Miharu popped up and yelled, "NO MESSING WITH BOYS OF THIS CLASS!" Miharu was in had her scary face making them back away.

Himeji then walked out, "Why would Kyouji challenge us to summoner test war when half his class is sick with food poisoning…. Also Yuuji Did you enjoy the cookies I baked?"

Kouta was in the corner shaking as he said, "I complete my dark mission!...it was horrible!" He was shaking and trembling, he was the reason half of class B was out, as they weaponized Himeji's cooking!

Yuuko held on to Akihisa's arms and said, "well now that explains why they are all sick, But isn't it obvious Himeji Kyouji is to blinding by his want of revenge to think straight."

Akihisa smiled proudly as he said, "No one messing with my Yuuko!"

Hideyoshi had bandage on his nose and said, " My nose still hurts!"

Minami crossed her arms, "you lucky that's all you got! Miss I'm going to pretend to be my sister so I can make out with her boyfriend!"

Hideyoshi chuckled, " yeah… wasn't my brightest moment!"

Akihsia coughed and said, " Now let's get back on focus here Kyouji leader of class b has as girlfriend so go take your rage on me Kouta and Yuuji out on him FFF!"

The FFF glow with fire and ran off screaming "KILL KILL KILL KILLL!"

Yuuji blinked for a moment before looking at him, " I get it they take down more of it so we can just walk in and use you to finish them off."

Later on down the hall Class B was battling the FFF in a history field the FFF avatars where charging in exploding killing the B avatars they hit and damaging the ones on side of them.

Kyouji growled, "We can't lose to this idiots!"

Before long the last FFF Avatar explode and Kyouji breathed a sign of relief before he turned to see clapping, Then walking down stairs was Akihsia Minami and Yuuko.

Minami held up the iron bracelet and said " Economic field open!" a field then opened around here Yuuko and Akihisa.

Akihisa looked to Kyouji and smiled as he said, "Time for you to taste the wrath of a savant! Summon!" his armored avatar then appeared.

it's score read, "IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND! RUN! RUN YOU DUMBASS!"

The avatar then held his weapon out and fired it's missiles at the Class B forces the whole class out soon covered in explosions.

when the dust settled Kyouji looked to his avatar who only had a score of 50!

Yuuko then held out her hand and said, "payback time! SUMMON!" in a moment her Avatar with a score of 3000 Rush out and stabbed Kyouji's avatar In the crotch!

Kyouji's eyes widen as his Avatar vanished making it hit zero! " I lost to idiots!"

Akihisa then said, "You get to keep your shit so long as your class challenges A to a mock summoner test war. You don't have to wait or those so do it right away. Weaken class A for us, and you keep your stuff! That's the deal!"

As Kyouji and his whole class where grabbed by ironman he said, "DAM IT I MOST ACCEPT!"

elsewhere Kouta was meeting Aiko.

both where in the Ninja pervert outfit and she lowered her mask then lowered his and gave him a kiss as she said, " My poor boyfriend. Had to carry out an assassination."

She then held him and kissed his head and said, "I know what's next I don't want to have to battle you tomorrow."

Kouta held her and said, " I spent all last night force feeding people Himeji's cooking! I need a mental health day!"

Aiko smiled and kissed him, " good then we'll cut school tomorrow to help you recover for the horrors you had to do in the name of winning the war."

The two smiled as they put their mask back up and split vanishing into the shadows.

Unknown to them Yuuko and Akihisa at spotted them.

Yuuko was pale hitting her boyfriend's arm, "you've seen what we've done! We've unleashed the ninja pervert couple! Two! What have we done!"

Akihisa held her and petted her head, "Calm down darling calm down. Not all butterflies are going to be pretty darling! But they need eachother! Kouta needs Aiko to keep him Focused. And Aiko needs Kouta in her life….you remember how lonely she was in the future."

Yuuko held her boyfriend close as she sighed, " yes I know but it's still scary!"

Akihisa then kissed her head, "Now come on we have the battle against class A to get ready for! I wonder how this will turn out for us." He then leaded her by the hand along."

They walked by the physical education teacher who was talking to the chemistry teacher.

Takeshi whispered to Fumihiro, "there he is the Savant that has Ironman's respect! How scary do you have to be to get that guys respect?"

Fumihiro then whispered back ," Very!"

Akihsia smiled as he heard the school bell ending another day. "Well now let us return home shall we?"

Yuuko held his arm, "to our love nest and to braking in the new couch!"

watching them was Hideyoshi who sighed, "Oh why most he be so charming."

Kubo walked up adjusting his glasses as he said, " Yes Senpai is charming. It must be killing you though after all the one he is with looks so much like you."

Hideyoshi looked at him and said, "First you keep using Senpai and I don't think you're using it right. Second YES IT IS!"

Kubo put a hand on Hideyoshi's shoulder as he said, " I know but we most move on." They then looked eachother in the eye making Hideyoshi's face turn red as sakura leaves blow in the wind around them.

Kubo was blushing bright red, as he something in him made him pull Hideyoshi closer.

Hideyoshi was red as he looked Kubo in the eye and rest his hands on the Class a student's chest, "what's happening?"

Kubo then moved his face closer to Hideyoshi, "Something we can't fight!" he then pressed his lips to Hideyoshi's.

Hideyoshi's eyes widen before he closed them to return the kiss.

Unknown to both they were being watched.

Hiromi was fanning herself as she said, "so hot!"

Meanwhile at Akihisa's house.

Akihisa was opening a letter and was reading before thronging it away " I block her number so now she's writing me letters."

Yuuko who was now just in her school shirt and jacket hugged him from behind and said, "your sister is messing with you again, Come to Yuuko let her chase the bitch form you're mind!"

Akihsia turned around and kissed her as he pulled her close as he said, "What would I do with out you!?"

Yuuko smiled her face a bright beautiful pink as she whispered into his ear, "I'm the one who should be asking you that." She then kissed her boyfriend.

To be continued.

Ok now to my guest reviewer sorry this is a pure doo over fan fiction, so no oc students. Second I don't hate any of the characters. Like in real life some times in order for a character to pick themselves up and become better people they have to hit rock bottom first."


	12. Changes, battle fields and A vs F!

The next Yuuko and Akihisa were watching form the stairs as all the other class mock summoner test warred with Class 2-A.

Akihsia smiled and crossed his arms, "this is fun to watch both we both know this didn't work once!"

Yuuko held her boyfriend and said, "Yeah I know!" She then watched Class a finish off the lead class head ending the battle and She smiled and yelled, "CLASS 2-F DECLARES TRUE TEST WAR ON CLASS 2-A!"

she and Akihsia then left as Class A's student's eyes widen the group where then tackled by the FFF's Avatars knocking them out of the war as the avatar's exploded.

Yuuko smiled and said, "Now come on now that the war is official let's get Minami and work our way to the roof! Where they are hiding Kubo there default class rep."

Elsewhere outside.

Yuuji was waving through the window to Class 2-A with Miharu by his side!

he smiled as he saw the barricade blocking the front door then the class 2-A students running on the upper floors to the front door.

Yuuji crossed his arms he spotted Ironman opening a math field, Yuuji Miharu and the background students then summoned there avatars and attacked the first class A student that came out.

Yuuji smiled, he flipped his hair, "a long day of having to plan and avoid losing to avoid remedial classes got them spread out! All is working perfectly!"

Meanwhile on the roof. Minami was running an economics field around her as her Avatar ran beside her then in a moment Missile fire took out the class A students chasing her, and there was Yuuko and Akihisa's.

Yuuko's score read 2000, Akihisa's said, " Do I really have to say it at this point?"

Minami then cried as she looked at her 100 score.

Yuuko grabbed Minami's wrist, "Come on to the roof!"

Akihisa smiled as his Avatar kept firing on the students behind them as they made there way to the roof to see Kubo three class a students and Hideyoshi.

Yuuko's eyes widen and she said, "Hideyoshi what are you doing?"

Hideyoshi summoned his Avatar with the Class A-students, "I can't let you send my boyfriend Kubo to remedial Classes!"

Yuuko gasped and teared up as she said, " I guess we'll always be on opposite sides my twin!"

Akihisa's Avatar then fired off his missiles only for Hideyoshi to shield Kubo allowing Kubo to remain standing with one other student both there scores where at 3000.

in a moment Kubo's scythes slashed Minami making her score hit zero and the bracelet shut down making the field and the avatar's go away as ironman took Minami and Hideyoshi away.

Minami was twitching and crying in German, while Hideyoshi said, "I have no regrets I did what I did for love!"

Kubo and his nameless background student then faced Yuuko and Akihisa as he held out a pass with his class name and math on it "This pass was given to me by our teacher it allows me to summon a math field once! Open!"

in a moment Yuuko and Akihsia where in a math field and there Avatars reappeared Yuuko's was 4000 while Akihisa's was 4689.

Kubo and his back up both had scores of 4700

Yuuko gasped, "there scores are higher!"

Akihsia then held out his hand making his Avatar fire, "Doesn't matter we have a hole class let's take them down or at least make it easier for the others to handle it!"

Kubo's avatar was running at Yuuko's clashing it's scythe against her Lance.

While Akihisa's was firing on the other on his missiles hitting it making the other students score drop and drop till the student's avatar charged and slashed Akihisa's avatar.

as the student fell Akihisa's avatar dropped to 3000 He then turned to see yuuko's score hit zero while Kubo's avatar had 4367.

Yuuko was taking away by ironman crying, "Avenge me my love!"

Akihsia growled and he was in tears as he said, "you and me Kubo!"

Kubo's avatar went into slash but Akihisa's avatar keto crying Kubo's avatar slashing the missiles .

Both students locked eyes as Kubo's avatar got in close and Akihisa used his launcher as a hammer to smack Kubo's in the face.

Kubo's avatar was knocked back his score was 3000 while Akihisa's was 2998.

Akihisa smiled as he fired on Kubo only for him to start running around jumping till the Avatar throw one of his scythe hitting Akihisa's in the head.

Akihisa's score dropped down to 2546

In a moment three more Class a students rushed in and Akihsia fired on them all while there scores hit zero's Kubo's avatar slashed Akihisa's in the back.

Akihsia gasped as his avatar was down to 1537. In a moment Kubo's avatar was hit in the face by the launcher making it's score drop to 1800.

Kubo Adjusted his glasses, "I'm sorry Akihisa but we are enemies so I most act like it! I hope you can forgive me so we can have double weddings. After all my boyfriend is your girlfriend's twin."

Akihsia growled as Kubo's Avatar jumped in and tried to slash his avatar's missile launcher, in a moment both avatar's weapons where knocked out of eachother's hands.

Making the Avatars lock hand and struggle like a wrestling match their scores where dropping rapidly there was no way to till who was winning anymore or who was losing, or at least not till it was over.

In a moment it was over Akihisa's Avatar hit zero while Kubo's still had 240.

Akihisa's gasped and said, " I lost! I lost!"

In a moment Yuuji showed up with his avatar's score of 100 and said, "yes but he's unarmed! You and me Kubo!"

Yuuji's Avatar was now punching at Kubo's as Ironman took away Akihisa.

Ironman looked to Akihsia and said, " kid you did good! You did real good!"

Yuuji's Avatar was running quickly trying to Hit Kubo's avatar but Kubo was moving quickly and gave yuuji's a kick while Yuuji hit him in the face. Yuuji's dropped to 70 and Kubo's dropped to 90.

In a moment Kubo's avatar spotted something and turned picking up one of it's dropped scythes and charged in slashign Yuuji's avatar right as Yuuji's avatar hit him in the face.

The final score was Yuuji zero Kubo five!"

Kubo's eyes widen as he said, "so close! But so far my friend."

Yuuji dropped to his knees it was over he was the class rep and the last one left, "I lost by five points!"

Kubo then said, "my pride won't allow me to view this as a win! This is a draw no one loses any equipment!"

Yuuji smiled as he was taken away, "we'll have to have a rematch."

Later on after leaving remedial class Minami was crying over the broken iron bracelet, "My make up test score was too big and it broke!"

Yuuko was whispering to Akihisa, "I mean Kubo declared it a draw, but we still technically lost!"

Akihisa then held her close and whispered " yeah but we together, as are three other couples everyone is happier and it's count as a draw not a lose plus the school wasn't partial damaged this time around."

Yuuko held him close and said, "Well I guess you're right, and I still end up fighting against my twin! I guess somethings can't be changed but I know our future is brighter as we're together form the start now."

They then kissed happily.

In the corner Himeji was crying " they are just to cute together!

Meanwhile Miharu and Yuuji where kissing behind the school.

Yuuji broke the kiss, "funny I lost but I don't feel like a loser."

Miharu smiled and said, " that's because love always makes you a winner dear." She then went back to kissing him."

Kubo and Hideyoshi holding hands then walked past them.

elsewhere watching on a laptop at a café was Kouta and Aiko.

they held hands and kissed as they said, "What an day."

to be continued.


	13. Day one Cafes butterflies and challanges

It was late in the night in Akihisa's house

on his couch covered by a sheet Akihisa was holding Yuuko he was laying awake.

Akihisa's point of view.

Tomorrow would be the culture festival, we'll have to raise money to keep Himeji in our school…. But last tiem we lost and she still remained…..But things are changing…I mean the only reason her father let her stay was because of her crush on me…..She's over that so those that mean this is going to be another butterfly?

I sighed as I kissed my sleeping Angel Yuuko's head, Why am I so stressed over the butterflies they happen they happen. I sighed I still can't sleep!

I Then closed my eyes I focused Come on Akihisa you already changed the outcome with class 2-A by making it a draw! Surely the culture festival will turn out as different as can be, no use worrying about it.

Yet I most what if things turn out bad what If they are worst for everyone else?

Point of view change to Yuuko's

I was a sleep till I awake to the sound of My boyfriend's heart racing and I muttered in my sleep, " Honey please stop thinking about butterflies already! I'm sure everything will turn out better now."

I felt him hold me tighter and kisses my head and I hears him say, "I'm sorry for waking you my love!"

I snuggled into his chest and muttered, "less thinking less talking more quit night time cuddles and sleep!"

he then held me and his heart rate slowed down he was finally going to sleep.

Return to third person point of view.

the next day in Class 2-f's Chinese Maid café was busy.

Yuuko and Hideyoshi where sitting on ironman's desk Yuuko was in the same green Chinese dress as Hideyoshi there hair was done up in Yuuko's style, but Hideyoshi's was flipped the other way so people could tell them apart.

Hideyoshi was crying as he posed fanning himself as he said, "Why am I in a dress I'm a boy!"

Yuuko mirrored Hideyoshi's fanning herself pose and said, "you didn't mind dressing like me when you thought it would let you kiss my boyfriend! And this is your punishment for that and plus people love twins!"

Yuuko point to the large stack of cash form people buying Kouta's pictures of the kinoshita's twins together in their Chinese dresses. "class who wins the tournament tomorrow gets to buy new equipment with the money they raised we need all the cash we can! So smile bitch!"

Akihsia finished waiting a table walked up and kisses Yuuko as she smiled and fanned herself.

Yuuko fanned herself and leaned back using one of her hands to keep herself up, " this dress is so hot I'll be needing you're help to get it off later my darling."

in a moment a lot of Guys had small noses bleeds with got them a slap form their girlfriends.

Miharu walked up to Minami they were in the same blue dress with a dragon on it, Miharu struck a pose and said, "well this may be awkward but we all know who wears it better"

Minami grabbed her chest and said, "you don't have to rub it in!"

Miharu then jumped into Yuuji's arms and kissed him happily making Minami walk away saying, "you don't have to rub it in your not single either!"

Yuuji broke his kiss with Miharu and said, "Really now most you pick at her?"

Miharu then said, "She hurt My best friend Akihsia, I will never forgive her for that! So yes! Yes I most! Now less talking as we all now the better use of lips is kissing!" they then kissed.

in a moment Aiko walked In in her maid outfit making Kouta have a nose bleed, Aiko then winked at her boyfriend and said, "Kouta my Ninja pervert lover we all had to buy this so I get to keep this wink wink honey buns wink wink!"

Kouta then fell over and slowly pulled himself up by the holding the metal tray for the chalk board as he said, "I'm good I'm good! I think I'm the best!"

In a moment Hazuki walked in in a yellow shirt pink overalls and shoes and she jumped and hugged Akihisa and said," Hi Baka Oni-chun!"

Yuuko giggled and said, "My boyfriend is not an idiot anymore Hazuki you'll need a new kickname."

Hazuki looked between Hideyoshi and Yuuko, "you two are the prettiest girls I've ever seen!"

Hideyoshi teared up and said, "I'm a boy!"

Himeji then walked up and said, "we're so busy maybe I should help with the cooking?"

at that point everyone in the class yelled, "NO!"

Yuuko looked at the shocked Himeji so she hopped off the desk and put an arm around her, "look we all have skills we can do and we can't do, for you cooking is a can't do. It may look right but it taste so horrible it makes people faint, I mean we literally be using your cooking as a weapon in the test wars"

Himeji screamed and said, "WHY DIDN'T SOMEONE TELL ME! I'M SO SORRY! GUYS I DIDN'T KNOW!"

in a moment two people walked in Yuusaku Tsunemura and Shupei natsukawa the Tokonatsu Duo!

Tsunemura and Natsukawa were walking around Akihsia and Tsunemura said, "you don't seem like anything other than an idiot!"

Natsukawa rubbed his chin and said, " yeah but don't' judge a book by it's over I've seen the video of him taking down a whole class of loser lower yearers by himself."

Akihsia crossed his arms, "Can we help you two?" he growled memories of the first timeline coming back to him with full force.

Tsunemura smirked as he crossed his arms, "Straight to the point I see I can respect that, We were stunned when we heard an f class tied with an A class so we looked into it, A could have won but they couldn't deal with the shame of it just being by five points."

Natsukawa looked Akihsia up and down, "so we looked into farther, wanting to know if they idiots had a secret weapon or if A just got so cocky that got sloppy. And we found out it was both! They were so full of themselves there score had dropped sense the placement test not by much but it was noticeable!"

Tsunemura looked Akihsia up and down, " then we found out about the iron bracelet and thought it was that but now it just let them use you to your fullest!"

Minami looked at her uncovered wrist, "oh Iron bracelet where did I put you?"

Tsunemura looked to her and said, "Well now you miss placed something that useful? You know what I don't have an insult to put it into words how horrible you just messed up girl."

Natsukawa then looked to Akihisa and said, "So we want to meet the true secret weapon the savants who whips the floor with other students and who scares the teachers shitless."

Tsunemura then crossed his arms and said, "and why we don't care about any lower year students, we as A class students can't stand around and let F classers match them at every turn. So In the tournament tomorrow we're gunning for you boy!"

Natsukawa smiled," the principle even removed economics form the tournament listing of subjects to stop you from winning right away so it'll be fair hit the books and study we want to see what you're made of!"

the two Third year students then quietly turned and left without a fuse.

Yuuko and Akihsia then blinked in shock at how different that was.

the rest of the way went by fast without out a fuse or a loss of business the Tokonatsu duo where acting with honor this time around, a truly scary thought.

back at his house Akihsia was doing langue homework, "I have to raise my langue score it's my lowest.

Yuuko was reading an history book and said, "and international history is my worst! But how fucking creepy are acting with honor Tokonatsu duo? I can't get it the hell out of my head!"

Akihsia then pulled her into a tight embrace as he said, "I know I scares me too!"

to be continued. 


	14. Day2 battles, rematches, and butterflies

It was the first day of the tournament.

Yuuko and Akihsia where standing in front of Yuuka and Kyouji who where growling.

The board showed the subject was going to be international history and Akihsia said, "ok us vs anti-us Summon!"

All the avatars then showed up Kyouji's score was 3456, Yuuka's was 2456 Yuuko's was 1000 and Akihisa's was 9999.

Everyone's eyes widen as they looked to Akihsia who smugly said, "What part of economic is memorizing all market trends, and sells patterns of the past and the market and selling patterns of the past relate to the world around them, just but thinking of what was selling and what wasn't whole something was happening is enough for me to get the year. And our history test are just what year was this questions."

in the stands Ironman was eating popcorn as he said, "Gary stud everyone!Mr. Gary stud is in the house!"

In a moment Akihisa's Avatar smiled as he fired on the other couple making the avatars run around screaming as they rain form missiles their scores dropping rapidly.

by the time Akihisa's avatar ran out of Ammo Yuuka and Kyouji's avatars where panting with just 100 points left.

in a moment both avatars where impaled on Yuuko's avatar's laces giving Akihsia and Yuuko the win!

In the announcer box Shin Fukuhara said, "and it was at that moment we all realized Akihisa as overpowered as it gets. Winner the love birds that are cute."

next round.

Yuuko and Akihisa's eyes widen as they were facing Miharu and Yuuji.

Miharu was crying, "I don't want to fight my best friend!" Yuuji then held her and said, "Ok then we forfeit we just need one of us to win and you two have a better chance anyway!"

Miharu then smiled and kissed her boyfriend as they left.

Next round.

it was Himeji and Minami vs Yuuko and Akihisa under a math field.

Yuuko as the board rung up math and coughed out, "Awkward!"

Himeji and Minami then looked at eachother and growled, "THIS IS FOR MAKING US LOOK LIKE WE WEREN'T TRYING AT THE POOL! SUMMON!"

there Avatars appeared full sized Minami's score was 5689 Himeji's score was 8976

Akihisa's Avatar appeared with a score of 5976, and Yuuko's had a score of 7365.

Akihsia face palmed, "I know I forgot to take a refresher test for some subject!" In a moment ironman's voice yelled out, "YOU MAY BE SMART BUT YOUR STILL STUPID BOY!"

Yuuko's Avatar then jumped back to avoid the strikes form Minami and Himeji's weapons.

Akihisa blinked in shock they were only targeting Yuuko, "you can say it's about the swimsuits but let's face it you two still haven't completely moved on! And jealously as left you open!"

in a moment Akihisa's avatar fired eveyr last missile hitting Minami and Himeji's avatar's In the back in a moment Minami fell over in pain as her score hit zero.

Himeji's avatar who was still standing with a score of 10 was able to slash Yuuko's avatar in half making her score hit zero.

Akihsia's Avatar then through it's weapon hitting Himeji's avatar in the head making her score hit zero Akihsia and Yuuko won another one.

Shin then said, "Jealousy isn't a pretty color girls. Winners the love birds again. even at his lowest Akihsia still wins. Yeah Ironman's right he is Gary stud!"

Next round it was Aiko and Kouta vs Yuuko and Akihisa, under physical education.

Yuuko crossed her arms, "Ok we keep facing our friends what the fuck is this shit?"

Akihsia held out his arms as all there avatar's appeared and he said, "it doesn't matter we have to win just two more rounds left!"

Kouta's score was 9000 Aiko's score was 8999, Yuuko's score was 7345 and Akihisa's was 4356.

Yuuko sighed and said, "oh fuck!"

Akihisa's Avatar then opened fire on aiko as the man said, "Just focus on one!" when Akihisa ran out of ammo

Yuuko's avatar charged at a downed Aiko's avatar only for Kouta's to jump in the way so Yuuko's lance went through them both in a moment Aiko's score hit zero thanks to the lance and getting all the missiles.

while Kouta's avatar become stuck on the lance making it's score drop rapidly as yuuko's avatar looked scared and was trying to shake him off.

Everyone looked away pale as Shin said, "this doesn't look right even if they are digital images!"

in a moment Kouta's avatar vanished making it so Akihsia and Yuuko won.

yuuko's eyes where wide as she said, "How did an avatar get stuck on the weapon!?"

Kouta held his stomach as Aiko helped walked him off the stage as she said, "It's ok Honey, you'll forget seeing yourself stuck with a lance through the stomach…at some point!"

Everyone then shot a fire filled glare at Yuuko and Akihisa, Making Akihisa fall over and say, " we're on the same side why does it feel like we're playing an away game right now!?"

Next round it was Hideyoshi and Kubo vs Yuuko and Akihisa.

the field was science and the avatars showed up as Yuuko yelled, "time for payback! If you side with us brother we would have won!"

Hideyoshi's score was 2345 Kubo's was 6785, Akihisa's score was 8976 and Yuuko's was 9876.

in a moment Yuuko's lance strike made Hideyoshi's score hit Zero as akihsia opened fire on Kubo's avatar.

Kubo's Avatar was running and slashing missiles with its scythe as it's score dropped to 3456, a moment later a lance went through it's back making it's score drop to 1000, a quick missile launcher being throw into Kubo's face his score hit zero.

Kubo then adjusted his glasses as he and Hideyoshi left saying, " and that settles the draw."

In the final round the Tokonatsu duo were against Akihsia and Yuuko.

Akihsia growled as he said, "you rigged the matches so we would face our friends didn't you?!"

Natsukawa then shrugged and said, "that would have been a good idea but no. besides the principle decides who's fighting here, I guess she doesn't like your class!"

Yuuko then shot a glare at Kaoru and mouthed, "evil bitch"

Tsunemura then shrugged as he smirked , " Now the field is physic again looks like she's playing favorites summon!"

in a moment the four avatars showed up Tsunemura score was 4568 and natsukawa's score was 3457.

the two blinked and looked at eachother, "FUCK WE'RE BEEN FIGHTING IN ONLY OUR BEST SUBJECT!"

Akihsia saluted Kaoru as he point to his Avatar's 5000 score and yuuko's 8000, "Miss in reality fighting under one subject with only one score even if it's your best, without refreshing it will lead to a loss sooner or later by wearing down, your playing favorites backfired."

Akihisa then fired on Tsunemura trued ot use his spiked ring to know the missiles away but his score was still dropping.

Yuuko's lance clashed with natsukawa's sword, Yuuko's avatar smirked as she was pushing back the older year student making his score drop.

when Akihisa ran out of missiles Tsunemura charged his score was just 1345 but his spike ring hit Akihisa making his score drop to 3000 as he jumped nacked.

Tsunemura smiled, "Doesn't matter your all range combat!"

Akihsia crossed his arms and said, "Two words, Gun bashing!" in a moment his avatar grabbed his weapon stock and used it to smash Tsunemura's avatar in the head.

Tsunemura score went down to just 45 a moment later his score hit zero as Akihisa's avatar headbutted him

Akihsia then turned to see yuuko's avatar lancing natsukawa's avatar in the head while her avatar got slashed across the chest, natsukawa's avatar vanished and yuuko's score stood at 5000.

Yuuko and Akihsia then hugged and kissed as they said, "We won!"

Natsukawa put his hands in his pockets, "we want a rematch where the principle's playing favorites doesn't screw us over!" he and his friend then turned.

Tsunemura then said, "later when we have had some prep time! Enjoy the win you won't get another off us!"

the principle was growling, in her box seat she said, "I RIGGED IT FOR THEM TO LOSE AND THEY STILL FUCKING WIN! WHAT THE FUCK!? WHAT THE FUCK!"

she then looked down to see her intercom was unplugged and she breathed a sigh of relief, "that could have been very bad."

Later on in Class 2-F everyone was cheering.

Miharu patted Akihisa's back, "I know you could do it bestie!"

Himeji smiled and said, " yeah but I'm still going!" everyone then froze and looked at her.

Himeji then said, "Akihisa was right I'm still not over that crush, and I think it'll be easier to get over it when I don't have to see my former crush daily, thinking about what ifs, plus my chance of getting a boyfriend go up high in a place where I haven't almost killed everyone with my bad cooking! AND YES I'M STILL FUCKING ENRAGED YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

everyone backed away before they one by one stepped up and gave her a hug and said goodbye.

Himeji smiled and made a heart with her fingers on her chest, "you guys will always be my friends I just need a year away, Trust me I'll transfer back next year." She then turned to leave.

Later on while the festival was over and people where throwing things in the barn fire.

Akihisa was walking away with Yuuko leaving as he said, "Well didn't see that butterfly we get to upgrade our equipment to a normal class room and she still goes. Butterflies all over the place here"

Yuuko held his hand as they walked, "yeah… I wonder what will change next." She then grabbed is arm and cuddled up as they walked home.

Akihsia smiled and said, " I don't know but we can handle it together!"

to be continued.

Jboy44 "and here is the end of the Ova up next season two.

But this is my last update of the month I'll be back working on all my stories on the 3th so see you all then.


	15. beachs couples and double dates

In a Van being driven by Akihisa next to him In the front seat was Yuuko, in the row behind him was Yuuko and Miharu, behind them Aiko and Kouta, and In the back three person seat was Kubo Hideyoshi and Minami.

Minami was being crushed and said, "Can one of you move over I'm crushed back here!"

Kubo crossed his arms and said, "Third wheel say what?"

Minami blinked and said, "What? Oh" she then looked down sadly.

Miharu then looked back and said, "I felt that form up here! So any how besty where did you get the van?"

Akihisa smiled and said, "I used my economics skills to invest and turned a high profit!" in his head he added, "and knowing witch new companies makes it or not helps too"

Akihsia smiled and said, "And as my birthday just past I past the drivers test bought the van and through I would treat everyone to a beach weekend before we have to go back to school."

Hideyoshi then raised an eye brow, "How high is the profit?"

Yuuko turned around to look at her twin, " Enough to buy the school tear it to the ground then build a bigger nicer one in it's place."

Akihsia smiled and said, "Now there's an idea,… No to much paper work." He then drove and spotted a road sighn, " ok we're five miles away."

Yuuji crossed his arms, "first you're a Savant now your rich? What the hell is with you lately? Not that I'm complaining."

Aiko smiled and said, "Simple love is a powerful motivator! So what's with him is Yuuko. Just like how me and Kouta have taken our spy camera game to new highs together."

Minami covered herself and blushed saying "well thanks for the nightmares!"

Akihsia then saw Kouta's face in the rear view mirror and he said, "You do it your walking the rest of the way! I will not have fighting in my van!"

Kouta then crossed his arms and said, "Why would we waste the film on a board?"

in a moment the van stopped a door opened and Kouta was pushed out the door then closed and drove off with out him.

Kouta dust himself off and start walking, "worth it!"

Later on as the Van pulled into a parking load and opened up, Aiko got out and removed her cloths revealing her yellow swim suit she was wearing under her cloths.

Yuuko removed shirt revealing her pink bikini top, "Great minds think alike!"

Miharu was in her normal swim suit smiling, as she said, " yes we do!"

Minami then covered herself, "am I the only girl here who didn't wear there swim suit under there cloths?"

Akihisa then said, "More like the only person because I for one aim wearing my trunks under my cloths."

Yuuji was in his trunks and said, "Same!" Hideyoshi was in his two piece form the pool and said, "Same here!" Kubo was in green trunks and prescription goggles, and he crossed his arms as he said, "yes!"

Kouta then walked up panting in his trunks and said, "What Minami you didn't wear your suit under your clothes?"

Akihisa rolled his eyes and said, "I'll go check us in so we can get our rooms and Minami can Change I guess. Go on ahead with out me!"

Yuuko then put her shirt back on to hide her pink bikini as she said, " I'm not trusting her I'm coming too."

Later on at the Beach Minami was walking as a group of guys start flirting with her.

Yuuko spotted this form a beach chair she was relaxing in and said, "come on accept one of those date offers and finally completely move on from your crush on my man already!" She then noticed Minami walking off with one of them and smiled.

Akihsia was in the chair next to him his swim jacket gone showing his back tattoo as he said," I know she would get flirted with like last time, I hoped she would flirt back this time and move on. And as Himeji's post card tells us she got a boyfriend so both have moved on!"

Yuuko grabbed his hand and smiled, "You know you're like pro at this how to change the time line thing Darling."

Akihisa smiled and said, "I owe it all to over watching time travel movies." The couple then kissed.

Elsewhere in the water Hideyoshi and Kubo where splashing eachother when a wave hit them knocking them under and Hideyoshi got still waist deep in the water, his top was gone.

in a moment a life guard came up and said, "What are you doing young lady children are around."

Hideyoshi then crossed his arms and said, "Sir. I am a boy! And I'm sick of people not believing that!" He then took the life guards hand and put it under the water.

The life guard's eyes widen as he backed away saying, "I'm sorry sir, My mistake!"

Kubo blinked as he adjusted his goggles and said, "Darling that was the boldest thing you've ever done!"

Hideyoshi wrapped his arms around Kubo's neck and said, "Shut up and kiss me boyfriend!" He then kissed Kubo!

Elsewhere Aiko and Kouta where hiding behind Rocks taking pictures of some random girls having a splash fight.

Aiko zoomed in on her camera and smiled, "I'm telling you the zoom on this one is better it's almost like I'm an inch away."

Kouta took a picture and said, "No this wide angle lens letting me get all of them in one picture is better dear. After all the going rates are by who and or how many are in the picture."

Aiko smiled and laughed, "then we'll just have to see who's pictures sell for more to settle it !" she then kissed him and said, "Got dam it I love you my pervert Ninja!"

Kouta was red as he said, "No I love you my pervert angel!"

elsewhere On the beach Miharu was holding on to Yuuji's arm as they walked along it as she said, "So romantic!"

Yuuji held her and said, "only because I'm with you."

Miharu smiled and in a moment she tackled her boyfriend so he was now laying on his back in the sand as she kissed him saying, "you just said the right romantic line!"

back with Akihsia and Yuuko.

Akihsia rubbed his eyes as he point to something and said, "Yuuko please tell me you see what I see!"

Yuuko then looked and turned pale it was Ironman in black trunks holding some girl kissing her and she gasped, "Ironman has a girlfriend?! Ironman has a friend!?"

Akihisa then blinked and rubbed his eyes he know the girl Ironman was making out with, "Oh shit that's my sister! Akira!" He then turned his head to throw up in the sand as he said, "FUCK!"

Yuuko petted his back and said, "Darling it's ok we know not all the butterflies where going to be pretty!" she was pale and her left eye was twitching, "But that's probably an understatement for this!"

Akihisa whipped his mouth and said, "fuck I'm going to have to call Ironman brother in law!" he then throw up again and when he was done he whipped his mouth, "sorry I put a bad image in my own head!"

Yuuko petted his back and looked away and said, " then don't look! Don't look! Oh got dam it BITCH HAVE SOME CLASS!"

in a moment ironman asked, "Akihsia Yuuko?" he was now looking at them As Akira waved, " Hi little brother!"

Akihsia then throw up again, " great now we're going to get pulled in to a double date to my sister's joy and our horror! The butterfly effect give and it take!"

to be continued.

Jboy44 " to my guest reviewer dark/light your review was very rude. I told you my stories are update in a pattern and I nicely asked you to stop hounding for updates many times already. So once more please stop asking for updates the story will be update when it's update and no sooner.

and besides if you paid attention to the pattern in with my stories are update you would know today was the day it was getting update anyway

so once again dark/light stop asking for updates please!


	16. Engagments, bad dates, and car rides!

Akihisa's point of view.

I held my head as I slowly came to in a hotel room I rubbed, What happened last thing I remember I was on that forced double date with Yuuko, ironman and the bitch I share blood with when.  
… Holly shit I remember now!"

flashback,

I was scared holding my equally scared girlfriend Yuuko when Ironman got down on one knee pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a ring and he looked my sister in the eye and said, " please marry me!"

the bitch I'm forced to call a sister teared up got down hugged him and said, " yes yes I do!"

I then felt the world fade around me as I let go of Yuuko and fell over.

end flashback.

I sat up holding my head I guess I land on a rock of something! FUCK! Ironman is brother in law! ….. the butterfly effect give, it take I guess!

As I looked around I noticed in the mirror my head as all bandaged up, as I got up and said, "fuck! First bad butterfly and it's a real bitch!"

Return to third person point of view.

Yuuko walked in ran over and hugged Akihisa, "thank goodness your awake. I was so scared!"

Akihsia held her and kissed her head, "Relax beautiful I'm fine, not going to that wedding but I'm fine."

Yuuko snuggled into his chest, "yeah you just rest you land on a rock, I'll stay with you, while everyone else is at the festival."

Akihsia then held her close and said, "So it's just you and me in here for a few hours."

Yuuko turned red and giggled as she kissed him.

the next morning.

On the ride home Miharu was looking at the pictures of her and Yuuji form the festival and her orange kimono with a red sash and she said, "most of them are great but someone's thumbs in the corner of the screen in the last one! And they have a tattoo on it. I think it's an R."

Yuuji looked at it and said, " yeah….. wait that's thumb is on a right hand."

Miharu looked to her boyfriend and said "Say what?"

Hideyoshi was holding on to Kubo's arm and said, "I had a wonderful time Kubo!" Kubo was red and said, "boyfriend in bright pink Kimono with pink sash and bows….. so pretty!" almost like he was in a trance.

Aiko and Kouta where comparing pictures on their digital cameras and said, "ok darling you win in number of photos but I believe I win in quality, as more girls are in my shots."

Kouta then point to his and said, " yes but my better zoom lens mean they are all higher detailed shots, people will pay for detail over number of girls in the shot I'm telling you."

Aiko smirked and said, "that depends on what the girls in the shots are wearing honey and you know that!"

Minami who was behind then stuck her tongue out and said, "You two are sick! You're honestly a match made in heaven!

From the front Yuuko looked back, "Well you had a date to the festival how did it go?"

Minami then crossed her arms and said, " good till the bigs wife showed up!" everyone gasped and at the same time said, "OH HELL NOW!"

Minami was crying as she held herself, "I feel so dirty!"

Akihsia was driving as he said, "It was one Jackass Minami. One jackass! He'll get his, and you'll find someone! There is someone out there for everyone! I mean just look at Aiko and Kouta! Look at them! Kouta has his perfect match and true love! I repeat the Ninja pervert find true love! If he can find love anyone can!"

Minami whipped her tears and said, " yeah I guess your right thanks Akihisa!"

Yuuko smiled and looked back and said, "besides the wife will be getting pretty much everything, the jackass lost everything! If he cheat once he probably cheated before, So if anything you helped a girl realize she married an ass with legs, and saved her a lot of years and heart break!"

Yuuji then said, " yeah Minami bad relationships happen, I still wake up screaming form nightmares form the one Shouko forced me into!"

Miharu then hugged him and said, "It's ok I'm here for you my little broken bird!" She cuddled him.

Hideyoshi then said, "at least you didn't dress up as your twin to try and get a kiss form her boyfriend because a crush was driving you insane!"

Yuuko growled at the memory, "you will never made admins for that one bitch!"

Kubo adjusted his glasses, " and unlike Akihisa you at least don't have to call Ironman brother in law!"

everyone but Yuuko and Akihisa gasped!"

Aiko was muttering before she yelled, "SAY WHAT!?"

Kubo pulled out his phone holding up the picture of Ironman and Akira holding hands captioned, "engaged!" He then said, "Ironman is engaged and his bride to be's name is Akira Yoshi A.K.A Akihisa's sister!"

Kouta then yelled and said, "Dude! No wonder you blacked out! I thought you where just drunk!"

Akihisa then said, " trust me I wish I could drink away the memory of seeing the proposal in person but I'm the driver!" he then took a turn on to the high way, "I'll be getting hammered as soon as I'm home!"

Minami gasped and said, "….. And I thought my vacation was ruined by one bad moment! that's worst as that's possible for life! Mine's over!"

Yuuko petted Akihisa's shoulder and said, " yeah we know!"

they then spotted a sigh tilling them they were 49 kilometers away from home as Akihisa said, " Making great time! But I'm going to need to stop for gas at the next gas station go while we're there I'm not stopping again till we're in the city limits!"

Hideyoshi crossed his arms, "Anyone ever tell you sometimes you sound like you're in your forties instead of a teenager?"

Yuuko and Akihsia's eyes widen till Akihisa said," I'm just responsible Guys!"

Yuuko smiled and breath a sign of relief, " yeah it's one of the things that attracts me to him!"

He then pulled into a gas station and said, "remember this is the last stop for using the can till we're back in the city limits!"

Everyone then got out but Minami who said, "I'm good!"

Miharu rolled her eyes, " You're going to regret saying that girl!"

thirty-five kilometers away later.

In the hump beside Kubo and Hideyoshi Minami was holding her legs close rubbing them with her hands in her lap as she bite her lip, "guys I have to go!"

Akihisa then said, "Then you'll be holding it for another. Well the signs say twelve kilometers!"

Minami was tearing up, "come on man I'm about use it on myself!"

Hideyoshi jumped closer to Kubo, " Pull over and let her go man! I'm sitting next to her it's going to get all over me!"

Yuuko smirked evilly, " I was wrong you can make admins for trying to kiss my boyfriend honey keep driving!"

Hideyoshi then screamed, but Akihisa turned on his blinkers and said, "Sorry dear I can't get someone get peed on! I'll pull up into that truck stop so you can go Minami."

Minami smiled and said, "thank you thank you thank you!"

Hideyoshi breathed a sign of relief.

six kilometers later they were stuck In traffic.

Akihsia was tapping on the steering wheel saying, "you see this is why I didn't want to stop again, we're almost home and yet it'll take us a half hour thanks to this traffic!... I think I just became my father!" His eyes were wide!

Yuuko was just laughing covering her mouth as she said, "I'm so sorry dear that was just to funny!"

to be continued. 


	17. raids, peeping, and camps part one

A few days later on board a train Class-f where sitting in a few rows.

Yuuji crossed his arms, "I still don't get why Akihisa just didn't drive us to this training camp things?"

Akihisa and Yuuko got up from the seats behind Yuuji and Akihisa happily said " all of us in a car again no way!"

the Two then walked off.

Miharu returned to her seat next to Yuuji, and held her boyfriend's arm, "gee I wonder what's with them this morning?"

Minami who was in the seats across form them , with Hideyoshi next to her, "I have no clue."

Hideyoshi was whipping his tears, "I can't cuddle with my boyfriend because his class get free bus trip! I miss my Kubo!"

behind them Aiko and Kouta where comparing cameras again.

Aiko point to her hair clip, "I'm telling you this spy camera in my hair will get us amazing shoots."

Kouta then said, "only changing shots who wears a hair clip in a bath?" he was cleaning his lens as Aiko's eyes widen and she screamed, "DAM IT!"

Meanwhile in the back of the train.

Yuuko and Akihisa where arm in arm looking out the back at the forest.

Yuuko smiled and said, " Ok now Miharu is good so by side effect no black mail which means no peeping to try and figure out who is black mailing you. So now three nights of peeping. I hope."

Akihisa smiled and held her close, "if so I know me Yuuji, and Aiko will be standing guard!"

Yuuko then kissed her boyfriend and held him close, "yeah before we know it we'll be back at the haunted house."

Later on, at the camp.

Kyouji was meeting with Yuusaku and Shunpei as he said, " gentlemen!"

Yuusaku and shunpei, "Loser second year b rank bastard."

Kyouji clapped, " call me what you want but I know we both want pay back against Class 2-F's savant war weapon. And I know just how to do it!"

The Tokonatsu duo rubbed there chins and said, "Do tell b-rank bastard?"

Kyouji smiled and said, "We see his women naked the shame of not being able to protect her will be the sweetest revenge we have an army of perverts in this school! Says something about the school, but the point is we just round them all up and charge trying to brake into the girls bath. Even if we don't see Yuuko naked we'll still get to peep!"

both halves of the Tokonnatsu duo looked at eachother and smiled saying, "we'll round up the third year perverts you gather the second year perverts!"

they all then shock hands and parted as Kyouji smiled, "Revenge will be mine!"

later on

Kouta was in his shared room with Akihisa as Akihisa said, "I wish they would let me share a room with Yuuko I mean we're already that close."

Kouta then looked to him and said, "stop gloating."

at witch point a nameless boy walked in and said, "guys we going to peep on the girls tonight want to come?"

Akihisa and Kouta looked at eachother and screamed, "NO!"

the boy then left and said, "ok then!"

Akihsia and Kouta then ran out yelling, " LADIES SOME OF THE BOYS ARE GOING TO TRY A PEEP! AS A MAN WHO LOVES HIS GIRLFRIEND I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN! PEEPING RAID IS HAPPENING!"

All over the hall the girls screamed and covered themselves form the thought.

Minami's scream of horror was heard all over the camp.

Kouta ran yelling, "I WON'T LET THIS BASTARDS SEE MY AIKO NAKED! IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR GIRLFRIEND OR IN HIDEYOSHI'S CASE SISTER FORM THE EYES OF THIS BASTARDS JOIN US IN THE ANTI-PEEP WATCH! WE'LL TAKE ANYONE!"

Yuuji joined them and said, "I Won't let them see Miharu naked!"

Hideyoshi ran over to them pulling Kubo along, "We won't let them see my sister naked!"

Another nameless class d guy form year three walked up pulling his equally nameless class A boyfriend along, "I will protect my cousin's honor! She's the only family I have that likes my boyfriend!"

A boy form D ran up and said, "I will protect the woman I love!"

Akihsia was smiling.

Later on Akihisa Yuuji Kouta, Kubo Hideyoshi, and there reinforcements of ten guys.

Akihsia face palmed, "I am sickened by how few of us they are!"

One of the nameless students said, "Tell me about it my best friend wont' even join to protect his little sister, or his girlfriend, he is going to get it in so many ways tomorrow and when he gets home!"

At that moment an army of second and third year students walked up smiling evilly lead by Tokonatsu and Kyouji.

Kyouji smiled as he point to Akihisa, "I am the leader of this place I found it to get revenge on you by seeing your woman naked!"

Tokonatsu then said, "We're just in this for pure peeping to be honest man!" both halves shrugged as they said that

Akihisa's eyes twitched and said, "I don't know what's worst we've gotten to the point of treating both halves as one character or my arch-enemy sinking this low!" he then hold out his phone and played a recording of the economics teacher saying" field summon!"

Making an economics field open.

Everyone blinked and looked at him and Akihsia said, "What? Am I honestly the only person to think to do that?"

Yuusaku crossed his arms, "Ok I don't' care if I hate you that was genius! You have my respect and I'm going to pull that!"

Akihisa and his gang held out there hands and yelled "Summon!"

Yuuji's score was at 2534, Hideyoshi's 1234, Kubo's 6579, Kouta's at 1564, and Akihisa's just said, "At this point do I have to say how outrageously high this kids score is?"

the peeping army summoned there Avatars and Kyouji and Tokonatsu jumped hind there army as Akihisa let fire as the avatar's charged.

Most of them were falling right away but thanks to the rush a few made it trhough to damage Kouta making his score drop to 674, Hideyoshi and Kubo's avatar's where both dog piled by the peepers avatars making there scores hit zero.

Yuuji was fighting against ten class a avatars his spiked knuckles only able to hold back there weapons but his score had still dropped to 2009

Akihisa's Avatar then stopped shooting because it was out of ammo so it grabbed his launcher like a bat and swung it at Kyouji's avatar knocking it in to a wall.

Kyouji's score was at 1600.

but the Tokonnatsu Duo's avatar managed to hit Akihsia form behind making his score drop to 9999.

the avatar then got up and hit the duo's avatar knocking Yuusaku's avatar into shunpei's making both there score drop to 5000 each!

Kyouji then got up and slashed Akihisa's avatar making his score hit 9000

So Akihisa's avatar turned to hit Kyouji's making his score drop to 900 but then Tokonatsu hit him in the back again making his score drop to 5689.

Akihsia watched his avatar attack the Tokonatsu duo's avatars making their scores hit 2000, only for Kyouji to hit him in the back making his score drop to 4589. "Dam it it's a loop!"

As Akihisa's avatar finished off Kyoui's the Duo once more slammed there weapons in to Akihisa's avatar's back making his score drop to 2345.

Akihisa looked around Kouta only had 50, and Yuuji just hit zero.

Akihsia was back to back with Kouta as he watched they still had the duo and three class A students with scores of 600, 998, and 546, "So this is how it ends!"

Akihsia looked to the duo's score after his avatar's latest gunbash on them, "they still have 500 each!"

the dup then split with Shunpei rushing it and being hit by Akihisa's gun bash attack making him hit zero as Yuusuka hit Akihisa in the back with his spike ring, in a moment Akihisa's avatar turned knocking Yuusuka's with it's gun both avatar's scores dropped.

Yuusaku like his buddy hit zero, Akihisa was still standing with 999.

Kouta's avatar then charged exploding to take down one of the three remaining class a students.

Akihsia looked his avatar between the A, "Dam it we don't have the numbers to continue on! I'm going to get caught in another loop! I have to think fast!

Akihsia smiled as he Gun bashed one class a student making his score hit zero, the other a student went to finish akihsia off.

But Akihisa's avatar exploded taking them both out all avatars had scores of zero it was a draw.

As ironman carried them all away Akihisa said, "IT was worth it to keep Yuuko safe!" his eyes then closed.

to be continued. 


	18. Plans, changes and camp part two

it was the next day in the camp.

Akihisa was walking arm in arm with Yuuko when they over heard someone whispering, "so we're going to try again?"

Akihisa face palmed as the other guy said, "yeah we trying to peep again! after all the Savant doesn't have his best subject anymore! After it hit zero!"

Yuuko then sighed, " I remember how this end last time let's just speed it up so it's two nights I'll till the girls to hide instead of take a bath tonight!"

Akihisa then kissed her and said, " yeah I'll go inform the guys on our side! And good idea to just speed up the ending so it happens tonight instead of tomorrow! No reason to go through this a third night!"

Yuuko sighed, " I was hoping the butterfly effect would erase the peeping! Or at least make them give up after night one but no! it remains! Got dam butterfly effect!"

Akihisa shivered, "I know! I am not attending Akira and ironman's wedding next month! I will not go there! NOWAY!"

Yuuko shivered too, " I know! I mean ick! But at least it's your bitch of a sister he's marrying and not your mom!"

akihsia looked at her as he held his heart, "Don't even joke like that my love! Don't even joke like that!"

Later on that night the peeping army where all together , facing just Akihisa.

Kyouji smiled, "your stupid friends tried to stop us on their own!"

Akihisa rose his hands summoning his avatar under the math field his score was 8899, his avatar opened fire taken down Ten members of the peeping army and lowering the scores of the rest.

In a moment Akihsia crossed his arms and closed his eyes as the army rushed his avatar all of them hitting it over and over again, making his score drop to 7089.

But Akihsia did nothing with the Tokonatsu duo laughing, "We finally got you beat F class!"

Akihisa signed as his score hit 5879 and he sat down waiting for ironman, his score hit 3467 now.

soon it was 2345, then 1234, then 123, then 12, then 1 before finally hitting sory

Ironman then magically showed up, and grabbed Akihisa as the boy said, " It was worth it!"

Ironman then blinked and said, "What was worth it?"

in a moment Kyouji lead the boys in there charge in side laughing, "I finally beat you!" once they were all In side they all yelled, "…...AAAAAAAAAAAAAA It's just the principle!"

this was followed by multiple screams of "MY EYES! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! I WILL NEVER SLEEP AGAIN! OH THE HORROR! I WILL HAVE NIGHTMARES FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" And some one said," I think I've gone blind!"

Ironman looked to Akihisa as he through the boy over his shoulder, "I get it now! That is evil man! True evil!"

Akihsia smiled and crossed his arms, "pay evil on to evil Ironman pay evil on to evil!"

Ironman walked off saying, "so you all lost on purpose to make them think they won so they would see the hag undressed to punish them! You That's the evillest thing I've ever heard in my life!"

Akihisa laughed and said, "it was Yuuko's idea! I just put it into action perfectly!"

Point of view change to Akihisa's

the next day the principle was in rage calling bus to get us out the camp's last day was canceled and all of the peepers where giving one month suspensions.

I was sitting next to Yuuko as held her close and kissed her head, "Well that end quickly!"

Yuuko snuggled as she said, "yeah and best of all I heard the principle cursing the summoning system for letting this happen and how much of an idiotic idea it was! This butterfly makes sense as the most of the boys want to peep but somewhere guarding them! She can't blame one gender anymore!"

I kissed her and smiled, "then hopefully this will be the end of this stupid system and she'll make it a normal high school soon!"

I held her close as she snuggled up to me and whispered, " we can only hope!"

I smiled as I held Yuuko she seemed to drift to sleep and I smiled. The camp is over the timeline is changing more and more each day. As it is Minami is the only single person to come out of Class 2-f that's right at her new school Himeji got a boyfriend,…. I hope she learns how to cook before she kills the guy!

I then yawned I was tired form the remedial class so I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep! When I awoke we were at the bus stop the camp was all over.

return to third person point of view.

One week later in class 2-f it now looked like a normal class room more or less.

Akihisa said, "And no more test wars it's a magical thing!"

Yuuko smiled and blow Akihisa a kiss form the desk next to his, " yeah but they still haven't unhooked the avatar systems yet so who knows…. Probably that dumb haunted house will be it's last blow out!"

Akihisa nodded as ironman walked in and for once started teaching.

to be continued. 


	19. haunted house, finall battle, & tomorrow

A few weeks later, It was the after noun in class 2-f a field was open and everyone's avatar's where monsters

Yuuko's point of view.

I looked around only few different Avatar this time around.

so I looked around my avatar my cat girl witch looks like a bigger boobed version of my twin's catgirl avatar and she was cuddling with Akihisa avatar a full-sized human version of his normal military one.

I spotted Miharu's hers looked like hers but In ripped brown pants a ripped top with wolf ears and a tail, she had cute little claws and fangs cuddling with Yuuji's werewolf.

Minami was tearing up over her avatar witch appeared to be a little thinner and more flat this time around. Ouch! Even time is mocking her. I mean just ouch!"

I held Akihisa's arm as I said, "What's all this about?" the announcement came on I know what it was the only difference is now at the end was added, "This will be the last time the avatar system will be used! And my last day with my job… I'll be retiring early."

I smiled as we all left together, as the principle added one more thing, "and in the interest in not ruining the fun Yuuko kinoshita's and Akihsia Yoshi will have to go last, and Akihisa's score will be cut down to one fourth so he can't one shot the whole thing on his run!"

Akihisa laughed as he said, "yeah that sounds about right!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Ok then let's see how this goes!"

first up Miharu and Yuuji entered the haunted house.

We watched as they easily clawed through the giant spider and generic demon enemy avatar but then out ran shunpei in a dressed with horrible make up yelling, "KISS ME!"

Yuuji and Miharu covered eachother's mouth to try and muffle there screams but there muttered cries of horror still triggered there beepers meaning they where out.

I shivered into my boyfriend's arms, "Ok scary! SCARY!"

everyone was screaming!

Kouta and Aiko then stepped out pulling out cameras saying, "leave this to us!"

Return to third person point of view.

in the haunted house when Shunpei was greet to rapid fire camera flashes and Aiko saying, " come on strike a pose for the pictures!"

Kouta was saying, "this is going in the year book!"

Shunpei ran screaming in horror yelling and covering his face, "NO!"

Akihisa laughed watching on the monitor, "right this time around they are in charge of the year book!" he held Yuuko tight and kissed her head, "this is going to be fun!"

Yuuko cuddled and said, " yeah!"

up next we watched Aiko and Kouta came to two year three girls who smiled and said, "We're here to counter you ninja perverts!" the girls were in kimonos witch they throw of to reveal bikinis.

Kouta held his nose and bite his lip saying, "it'll take more then that!"

the two girls then said, "witch is why they picked us! After all we're just as much a loving couple as you and Aiko!" the two older girls then kissed eachother making Kouta pass out with a nose bleed.

Making Aiko scream, "THE BLOOD WON'T STOP IT WON'T STOP!

Kouta held her hand and said, "never forget I love you!" he then passed out as Aiko screamed so lout Both of their sound sensors triggered they were out!

the two older girls smiled, one said, "Nice job my love!"

the other one then said, "it's just an honor to make the perverts pay by using there weakness!"

in a moment a large number of second years charged in the haunted house.

Yuuko's eye twitched as she said, "well there goes half of us! KUBO BROTHER GET IN THERE!"

Kubo and hideyoshi walked in and when they came to the girls they said, "oh our charms wont' work on you two!"

the third year girls then summoned out there avatars two lady vampires as hideyoshi summoned his avatar and Kubo summoned his!

the four monsters charged only for one vampire to be slashed in half by hideyoshi's claws. And Kubo's lost god was defeated by a bite to the neck.

Hideyoshi's avatar then charged finishing off the other vampire.

Kubo signed, "This is why I hate history!" he then sighed being out and turned.

Hideyoshi then walked on, "Don't worry Kubo I'll continue on! We at least have to make it to the final stage so akihsia can win it for us!"

at the next stop hideyoshi's catgirl finished off a giant dragonfly only to be finished off by a large snake!

up next Minami walked up her partner having screamed she summoned her avatar having it fall on the snake to smash it!

Minami smiled as she moved along all the way to the Tokonatsu duo were her avatar was smashed by them!

Making Yuuko and Akihsia smile as they looked at eachother and nodded, "let's do this!"

once inside they summoned there avatars Akihisa's score was 9999 and Yuuko's was 5000

Yuuko looked to her boyfriend, "that's one fourth? Ok I'm agreeing with everyone you are broken under the right subjects."

Akihsia smiled as they walked through all the pop up scary traps with out screaming as he said, "What can I say darling, I've been given a gift shame it took me so long to find it out!"

soon they made it to the duo.

Shunpei growled as he said, "Ok time for the rematch form the festival and the last avatar battle ever!"

Yuusaku crossed his arms there avatars both had scores of 9000 as he said, "Let's give it a grand finally!"

Akihsia held out his hand making his avatar fire as both Avatars ran around quickly whacking Yuuko's avatar in the but making her score drop to 4000 and the cat girl's eyes widen.

as Akihisa's avatar stopped as the Tokonatsu duo laughed, "can't fire with your girlfriend as cat in the middle!" Yuuko's avatar was clawing as she was doubled teamed.

Akihisa's avatar crying as the enemy was two close for him to attack with out hitting her, and when Yuuko's score hit zero Shunpei had a score of 5589 and Yuusaku had a score of 4698.

As Akihsia's avatar fired on them in range before he ran out of missiles making Shunpei's score drop to 3456 and Yuusaku's drop to 4299.

the two then rushed hitting Akihisa's avatar with there staff weapons as Akihsia used his launcher as a bat to strike back in a moment Shunpei's score hit zero.

But Yuusaku had a score of 3333, and Akihisa's score was down to 4009

Yuusaku held out his hand and said, "just you and me now second year!" both avatars clashed with there weapons.

Akihsia growled keeping his rage in to avoid losing by scaring, "you will pay for that underhanded tactic!"

Yuusaku's avatar was about to hit Akihisa's on the head making Akihisa's score drop to 3789. " and how?"

Akihsia then ran his hand along a dusty wall of the haunted house and throw it at him making Yuusaku scream as he covered his eyes.

Yuusaku rubbed his eyes, "OH DAM IT KARMA IS A BITCH! FUCK IT IT BURNS LIKE A FLAMING DAGGER! MOTHERFUCKER! HOW MUCH OF A JERK AM I FOR THIS TO BE MY PUNISHMENT!?"

in a moment Akihisa's avatar was gun bashing the enemy avatar who was no frozen and before long Yuusaku looked up to see his score hit zero!

Akihisa smiled and walked off saying " you lose we win!"

A few moments later the school bell rang ending the last day of the summoner test system.

outside Yuuko and Akihsia where walking hand in hand as they smiled happily.

Yuuko smiled, "We did it! We really did it!" she cuddled up to her boyfriend's arms, "We changed the future a lot a normal highschool means no more remedial classes form ironman!"

Akihsia held her, "which improves everyone's future as it means lower therapy bills" he held her close and span with her," And wonder how our futures have changed now?"

Yuuko smiled, "let's see now Himeji is at a new school with a boyfriend Minami has moved on, Miharu and Yuuji are together, Shouko is in jail for life! That girl just keeps daggering herself deeper, My brother has someone and has moved on form hi crush on you! Same thing for his boyfriend. Let's not forget Kouta and Aiko's happy relationship!"

Akihsia smiled and gave her a kiss, " yeah sounds like we're in for a happier future."

To be continued.

jboy44 " welcome everyone join us next week for the epilogue slash last ending. Hope you all enjoyed the ride, and to my guest reviewer light slash dark haven't' heard form you in awhile you ok?" 


	20. Epilogues, Goodbye and the end!

Years later

In an office Akihisa was sitting behind a desk smiling as he said, "Sweet corporate spot this time no waiting because I have a degree and don't need all those years of working for the company as a substitute!"

He was in a grey business suit smiling as Yuuko who was in a matching skirt suit sat down on his desk and kissed him, " yeah I'm honestly looking forward to the reunion this time around. Everyone is a lot happier

Akihisa smiled as he pulled Yuuko into his lap, " why yes we are Mrs. Yoshi"

Yuuko then giggled and kissed him and said, "why thank you my loving husband! I can't wait to see how everyone else's lives turned out this time around."

Akihisa looked to a newspaper on his test witch showed an adult hideyoshi in a white dress up on stage kissing Kubo who was in a black suit with the read line "broad way star hideyoshi engaged after performance."

Akihisa said, " Well we are going to have to congratulate your twin and Kubo when we see them next"

Yuuko smiled and said, "I wish we could know what the rest of our friends are up to!"

Akihsia then typed on his lap top, " well Miharu and Yuuji's book has made the stock for it's publisher's company triple so they are doing good, and the stock in Akio and Kouta's modeling agency is on the raise, but that's about all we can get till we meet them face to face, no word on Himeji and Minami they haven't made an impact on the market."

Yuuko then kissed her husband and said, "I love it when you nerd out like that it's a good look for you."

Meanwhile

at a public book signing Yuuji was in a black logn sleeve jeans and black shoes sitting next to Miharu who was smiling in an orange sun dress her stomach swollen showing she was expecting.

they were handing fans a signed copy of there book, "highschool of a abuse."

Yuuji smiled as he hand on to a fan and said, "and finally the silver lining to that stupid school and the crap teenage lives we had!"

Miharu then snuggled up to him and said, "It wasn't all crap as we got eachother out of it! And Shouko is locked away for life."

Yuuji put an arm around her, " yeah love you dear."

Miharu then gasped and said, "I think I just felt a kick!"

Meanwhile elsewhere

in a room made to look like a beach Aiko who was dressed in a little black dress was holding a camera.

Next to here was Kouta in black shoes black pants a black shirt holding a camera like wise as the two were taking pictures of some girls in bikinis.

Aiko smiled, " got to love the summer season come on girls work it! This will either make or brake your modeling carriers! But some effort into it!"

Kouta smiled and looked to Aiko, "Got dam it I love you woman!"

Aiko smiled and shot him a wink, "I love you to my darling hubby! Now focus on the pictures we need a lot of shoots to find one worth using for our agency's swim suit issue!"

Kouta smiled as he went back to taking pictures of the girls in bikini's striking poses. "I love my life!"

Meanwhile

Hideyoshi was walking around new work's tiem square with Kubo he was in a white sun dress spinning around, "I'm getting married YES!" He then quickly grabbed Kubo and happily kissed him.

Making Kubo turn red, as he held Hideyoshi close and broke the kiss, "I love you don't you ever forget that!"

Hideyoshi snuggled up into Kubo's chest, "Don't worry I know you love me just as much as my sister loves akihsia! Now let's get back to our apartment so I can get out of this dress!" he then shot kubo a wink making Kubo turn red.

Elsewhere somewhere in japan

At a café Minami and Himeji were meeting. Himeji was in a business skirt suit in red, Minami was in simple jeans and a red tank top

Minami crossed her arms, "So things didn't work out with your high school sweet heart, you're the only person to have been dating in highschool to not still be with that person at least in our group!"

Himeji then said, " yeah I know but he start drinking, and well I left before things got any worst. I'm still looking for someone new! And I've grown enough to admit something I couldn't in highschool!" she then took Minami's hand making Minami's eyes widen as Himeji said, "I got both ways."

Minami's eyes where wide and her jaw dropped she was muttering unable to think of a response as Himeji giggled.

Himeji giggled and looked Minami right in the air, "come on admit it you like both too! You've looked at boobs to much to not like them! And don't give me the it was just envy stare! I know envy stare! You're stares are twice as long as an envy stare making it a checking them out stare!"

Minami was only muttering unable to think of a response as Himeji lend over and kissed her

Minami's eyes widen as her face turned red and steam came out of her ears!

Himeji broke the kiss and giggled, "See you're in to it! So come on be my first girlfriend and I'll be you're first girlfriend!"

Minami was unable to think speak or move she was frozen not having seen this coming!

Himeji smiled and said, "I'll take that as a yes now where is that waiter with our drinks."

the end.


End file.
